The Magician and The Beautiful Assistant
by Florexandra
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots featuring Cameron Black and Kay Daniels.
1. Always

**14\. "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always?"**

"Hey, I'm with you, okay?" Kay suddenly said as she was driving, gripping the stirring wheel, "Always?"

"What?" Cameron said snapping out of his daze.

Kay looked in her rear-view mirror as they were leaving the prison, "I know that you're hurt but I need you to know I'm here for you. Whatever you need, just please don't push me away."

When they got to a red light, Cam placed a hand on hers, "Thank you Kay" He removed it when the light turned green and gave her a faint smile as she made the way back to the archive, them both sitting in a comfortable silence.

When they opened the door to the archive, the team almost looked surprised. Dina quickly ran up to Cameron and gave him a great big mama bear hug. "Oh my god Cameron, we are so sorry! I can't believe that we didn't realize that it was Johnny who left."

Cameron chuckled as Dina let him go, "Hey D, it's fine. Really..." He took a glance at Kay, "Luckily, when Kay came in to see how Jonathan was doing, she noticed that it was me and not him."

Dina gave a sincere smile to Kay, "Thank you Kay. Really."

Kay smiled, "It was nothing, I'm just glad that Cameron is back with his family where he belongs"

Gunter, who was usually not one for emotions, spoke up, "That means you now too Kay."

"What?"

"I'm not going to lie, when the FBI let the Mystery Woman go, my first instinct was to get angry at you but then I remembered, thanks to Jordan and Dina," Jordan gave a smug smirk to Gunter, "That you were the first, and quite frankly, the only person who was willing to help us and truly believed us. you even risked your own career at some points. So, thank you my friend."

Kay smiled but before she could say anything, Jordan spoke up, "Wow, Kay, you really are something else. I've known Gunter for years and I have never seen him spill his guts like that before."

Gunter rolled his eyes, "And if you tell anybody about this Jordan, I will quite literally _spill_ your guts"

It was Dina's turn to roll her eyes, "How about we all go and have a nice cup of coffee?"

Cameron cleared his throat, "Well, if you don't mind, I'm actually gonna go out to the balcony for a few minutes, need the air."

They all nodded in understanding, then Dina invited Kay in, "I want to here about how you got Cameron out so quickly"

Kay chuckled, "Well, it took a lot of yelling at the guards and a few choice swear words I didn't realize were in my vocabulary until then." About twenty minutes later, Cameron was still outside, "He's been out there a while" Kay noted.

Dina nodded, handing her a second cup of coffee, "Here, why don't you take this to him, I have a feeling it should be you who talks to him right now."

Kay took a deep breath and headed towards the balcony, she knocked on the open door, "Hey Cam, may I join you?" Cameron nodded. Kay came and stood next to him, handing him the cup, "Here, Dina made this for you."

He took the coffee from her hand, their fingers brushed slightly, "Thanks." He took a sip of it. Cameron was being quiet, it was really unlike him.

"Cam?" Kay asked softly, "Are you okay?"

Cam gave a slight chuckle, "Nope. I'm angry."

"I get it. I mean Jon-"

"No, Kay, you don't. I'm not angry with Jonathan, I mean I am but I'm not angry at him right now."

Kay furrowed her eyebrows, "Then who are you angry at?"

"Myself." Cam sighed, "I'm angry at myself for ever being angry with you."

"Y-you were angry with me?" Kay whispered.

He placed his coffee on a nearby corner table, "Yeah... it's just... when the FBI let MW get away. I told myself that I was done with the FBI. I even told Jonathan that I was done with you." Kay felt her eyes glaze over but she wanted to let him continue, "I was treating you like you were just some random FBI agent who didn't care about me or my family in the long run, boy, did those thirty-six hours behind bars remind me that I was wrong."

"You... you thought of me as just another FBI agent?"

"Yeah... in that fit of anger, I did. I was just so frustrated with trying to get Johnny out the right way and not getting anywhere with it, I didn't realize that I wasn't going to go about it the right way this time. Then when he said that he didn't want to escape with me... I don't know." Cameron ran a hand through his hair, "You were never just another FBI agent to me Kay."

Kay gave him a small smile, "Really?"

Cameron turned to face her, "Yeah, I mean, I could honestly say that I consider you as my best friend. You make laugh, you make me smile... you make me want to be better than I am"

Kay smiled widely, so wide that Cameron wanted to take a mental photo of how beautiful she looked in that moment as she replied, "I consider you as my best friend too Cameron."

"Kay?" Cameron said taking a step closer, "I know that we haven't known each other for that long but... I don't know what I'd do without you in my life anymore."

Kay then took a step closer, "Well then, it's lucky for you that you won't have to find out anytime soon because I am not going anywhere."

They then hugged, with Kay wrapping her arms around his neck and Cameron having his arms around her back and her waist. He rested his head against her shoulder and thanked whatever higher power allowed him to have Kay in his life because he could trust that she was truly with him. Always.


	2. Do We Have Enough Cribs?

**SPIN! THAT! PROMPT! WHEEL!**

 **Today's numbers are... 137 – "Twins? We're... we're having twins?!" and... 142 – "She was crying, right there in the middle of the grocery store." ...this should be interesting.**

"She was crying, right there in the middle of the grocery store." Cameron exclaimed with his arm around his wife's shoulders explaining the hilarious misadventure they had while running errands

Kay rolled her eyes as she gave a light backhanded slap to her husband's chest while her other hand rested on her pregnant stomach, "I wasn't crying over spilled milk."

Cameron gave a laugh, "Then please explain to us what you were crying about my dear wife."

Dina shook her head as she laughed in disbelief, "It would be nice to know Kay."

Mike nodded, "Yeah, I've known you for years and... I don't think I've ever seen you cry before."

Kay shook her head, "I was holding the milk carton when I felt the baby kick."

Dina smiled, "The baby kicked?"

Kay smiled back, "Yeah... and it was the first time so I don't know... I guess I got a little emotional"

Cam gave a soft laugh placing a hand on her stomach, "So emotional that she spilled the milk."

Kay rolled her eyes, "I just dropped the carton! No actual milk was spilled."

"Whatever you say Kayby. Mom's always right" He suddenly felt a kick, "See, baby agrees with me." He felt another kick, "Double agrees."

Dina finished the last of her drink, "So Kay, how's the morning sickness been treating you?"

Kay shook her head, "It hasn't gotten any better but thankfully it hasn't been getting worse but I have started to have aversions to a few things like pickles where even the smell can drive me up the wall." Kay looked to her stomach, "You better be real cute."

"Do you guys know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Mike asked.

"Oh geez, I don't know" Cameron replied, "I just want the kid to be happy if I'm being honest."

Mike smiled, "That's a good attitude to have." He took a look at his watch, "We should probably get going."

"You sure? It's not even 6:00 yet."

Dina smiled as she got up from her seat, "We'd love to but you guys invited us here for lunch and I think we have overstayed our welcome just a bit."

Kay waved her hand, "We enjoy your company plus we were talking non-stop" She got up slowly, "It's really no trouble."

Mike hugged Kay, "Well, we also only have the sitter until 6:30 so we need to be heading home anyway." He then hugged Cam, "Besides, you guys to get all the rest you can get before that baby comes."

Cam gave a nervous laugh, "Thanks Mike that is very reassuring."

Mike laughed as he put his coat on, "I speak from experience my friend."

Dina and Kay both rolled their eyes as Dina said, "If you ever need anything Kay, don't hesitate to call. Even if you just need a girl's day away from Cameron"

"Hey!" Cameron pouted.

"I'm sorry Darling but you are a lot to handle."

Kay nodded along playfully, "You are."

"You know what, I don't think I like this friendship you two have" Cameron said jokingly.

"Oh ha ha." Dina said as she make her way out the door, "We'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as Cameron closed the door, almost as if on cue, Kay's phone rang, "Oh, it's Dr. Brown. Wonder why she'd be calling at this time of day."

Cam kissed her cheek, "You go talk, I'll clean up the dishes." Kay smiled as she answered the phone and went off into another room. Cameron felt uneasy as he put away the cleaned dishes from the dishwasher to the pantry. He was just hoping and praying that it wasn't bad news. After everything they had been through, he also secretly felt that the universe didn't have the right to affect their child negatively. He didn't even notice Kay was behind him until she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back, "Hey, is everything okay?" He asked as he turned around, cupping her face, "What did Dr. Brown say?"

"She said that everything is fine and in order"

"...but?"

"But according to her findings... I realize that we don't have enough cribs"

Cameron gave nervous laugh, "What are you talking about? We just bought a crib the other day."

Kay removed her arms from around his waist and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Exactly, a crib... we only have _one_ crib" Kay could see that husband didn't understand what she meant, "Cam... we're having twins."

Cameron didn't say anything at first; Kay couldn't even read his expression. Of course, that was until Cam's face sudden stretched into the biggest smile she had ever seen him give before he smashed his lips against hers. When they finally broke apart for air, Cameron was ecstatic, "Twins? We're... we're having twins?!"

Kay nodded, "We are..." She rested her forehead against his.

Cam closed his eyes for a moment; he could not believe how lucky he was. He wasn't having just one child with the woman he loves but he was two, "Twins... this is just incredible" He knelt down and spoke to Kay's stomach, "Hey guys. Look, when you get here, I can't promise that your mom and I will have any idea what we are doing but I can promise you one thing. Your mom and I will love and protect you guys no matter what and will support you in everything you do... except murder. That's a big no-no."

"Cam..." Kay spoke softly as he came back up to her eye level, "You're going to be an amazing father" She said taking his hands and kissing his cheek, "But you didn't have to put the idea of murder in their heads."

"Hey, gotta set the ground rules early on" He tighten the hold on her hands, " _You're_ gonna be the best mom. I just know it."

Kay then wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know... I gotta say, I always did find this sweet side of you _very_ attractive." Cam's eyes darkened as he smirked, picked up his wife and headed for the bedroom, "What about the dishes?"

"Screw the dishes, they're not going anywhere." And what happened afterwards... well, there's no need to explain.


	3. Galas and Guns

**And today's story prompt is... [Reaches into the ask box] #13 – "Kiss me" Oh, this is going to be fun... for me. You know, let's pull another prompt out of the box... [Drum roll] #7 – "I almost lost you" Oh ho, this** _ **is**_ **going be fun!**

"Kiss me." Cameron whispered interrupting the nice slow dance that he and Kay were sharing at some rich people's charity gala. The two were undercover for a case involving a rich socialite housewife's murder and the two were playing the role of a rich married couple to get in on the inside. Cameron played Carlisle Barrington, a successful lawyer and Kay played his brilliant wife, Kassandra Davison. Cam wore a nice black suit with a dark purple tie and Kay wore a fitted dark purple dressHeaven knows that those rich people wouldn't talk to cops or even agents.

"Cam, wha-"

"Kay, I need you to kiss me right now." Cam said in a hushed voice.

"But why?" Kay whispered back.

"Remember that guy who's been suspicious of us since we came?"

"Weston Stockton?"

"Yeah, he's coming over and..." Cam spun around so Kay could see what he saw, "I think he's hiding a weapon."

Kay's eyes widened as she nodded, "I think you're right."

Cam turned back around and noticed that Stockton was just getting closer to the two of them, "I'm really sorry Kay, I have to do this" Before Kay could respond, Cam pressed his lips against hers, Kay couldn't help but feel her knees buckle so she gripped onto his shoulders for support. The kiss deepened as Cam gently placed a hand on her cheek and placed the other on her waist. As Kay found her balance, both she and Cam felt the need to pull back, not because they wanted to stop, they just needed air. Cam and Kay's foreheads were against each other, "Kay, I..." "Cam, I..." They both spoke at the same time.

It was a good tactic seeing as Stockton looked like his suspicions had been disproven, but now... this tactic seemed to open up a whole lot of questions for both Cameron and Kay. Kay was the first to make eye contact, "I-I think I need to go..."

"W-wait, Kay. Shouldn't we..." Cameron didn't want to push her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" She took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze, "I just need a minute. You know what, if I'm not back in five minutes, come and look for me, we shouldn't be too far away from each other for too long... for the case." She quickly added as she left for the ladies room, leaving Cam alone in the middle of the dance floor.

A few of the those rich men came up to Cam, "Well, well, Barrington. Looks like you and your wife get along _quite_ well; you'll have to tell us your secret"

Cameron gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, of course."

Kay was on the ladies trying to rid herself of her butterflies. She was a professional agent for crying out loud, her emotions should not be getting in the way of her doing her job... but it wasn't like she could help it all that much. Cam's always had this odd effect on her, she enjoys having him around and when he's not, it's like if the day is a little bleaker. She would have to deal with this later, case first, feeling second. Kay was about to leave when Laura Stockton walked in, "Oh, Mrs. Stockton."

"Please call me Laura." She took out her lipstick from her purse. Ripper Red, the same lipstick that was found all over the victim's face, "You're new here, correct?"

Kay remember she was still in undercover mode, "Uh, yes, I'm Kassandra. Kassandra Barrington-Davison, I believe we met your husband, Weston."

"Ah yes, dear Wes. You know, he was quite the ladies man when we were in high school." She said applying the lipstick.

"Really?" Kay said pretending to be interested.

"Oh yes. Every girl in school wanted to be his lady but in the end... he chose me."

"Well, that's very sweet." Kay replied trying to wrap up the conversation so she could talk to Cam about the lipstick.

"Which is why I don't appreciate it when other women try to get between me and my husband. He can't help it if he has a wandering eye. The women shouldn't be giving his eye reason to wander" Laura said putting the lipstick back in her purse.

"Of course." Kay nodded as she was about to leave the restroom when her eyes caught the shine of a gun coming out of the socialite's purse.

"So then you understand why I have to do this." She said lifting the knife up.

Kay quickly took her gun that was hidden in a holster underneath her dress, "I wouldn't do that Laura."

"What you think just because you have some big bad gun too that I'm gonna just back down. Nu-uh. I've seen how you've been eyeing my Wes. You and your husband may have everyone fooled with your 'happy marriage' act but I'm _much_ smarter than that." Laura was starting to get this deranged look in her eyes.

Suddenly a knock came from the door, it was Cam, " _Kassandra_? You alright?"

Kay slowly inched her way towards the door, "Now, here's what's going to happen Laura. I'm gonna leave, you're going to put that gun down and just walk away. We can say that this never happened."

Laura didn't say anything, instead she just lowered the knife back into her purse. Kay kept her hand on her trigger as she tried to open the door but then Laura shouted, "Nice try you bitch!" and shot her gun, the bullet landing right into Kay's left side. Kay's finger accidently pulled on the trigger of her own gun and let out a shot into the wall. "I am a master in archery and I never miss my target!"

"Kay!" Cameron exclaimed, in a panicked manner. He opened the door to find Kay on the floor clutching her side; Cam saw the bullet wound in her side and the blood that was already starting to spill. As if, on instinct, Cameron took his suit jacket off and placed it over the wound, he took out his phone, first calling 911 and then calling Mike, "Mike, you gotta get down here! Kay's down!"

Laura stilled had that deranged look in her eye, "Your wife brought this on herself! She should've kept her eyes to herself!" Soon people starting coming over to see what all the commotion was about when Weston saw what was happening, "W-Weston... you weren't supposed to see this."

The wealthy man looked horrified, "Laura... you were the killer this whole time? You killed Liddy?"

"I-it was in defense! I was defending our marriage!"

Cameron looked on as husband and wife argued with Kay in his arms. Kay was slowly bleeding but if she didn't get help soon, it could become fatal; he looked at the people who were just staring as the scene unfolded before them. It made him angry that nobody was even attempting to help, they were all in their own little world. He suddenly felt a hand on his cheek, "C-Cameron?" A voice whispered as the hand came back down.

"Kay." He brushed some of her hair out of her face, "You're gonna be okay. I promise you that."

"I starting to feel really tired..." She was struggling to stay awake.

"Just stay with me... please." Cam could feel his voice starting to crack. No, he had to stay strong, for Kay. He couldn't lose her. "Mike and an ambulance are going to be here soon"

"Cam?"

"Yeah?" Cam looked at her with an expression she hadn't seen before as he pressed down a little more on the wound trying to stop the blood flow.

"Am I just another FBI agent to you?" Kay could feel herself starting to slip away.

Cameron gave her an incredulous look, "No! Of course not! What could have possibly given you that idea?"

Kay gave a slight laugh, "I don't know... I just needed to be sure... before..." Kay's eyes closed before she could say anything else.

"Kay? Kay? Come on, Kay... don't leave me..." Cam held her closer as he heard sirens in the distance as he gave a death stare to Laura, "You better pray to whatever higher power you believe in that she doesn't die! Or I swear, I will not stop until you are behind bars..."

Mike along with a couple of paramedics ran up to Cam and put Kay on a gurney as they immediately began to try to fix her up and keep her stable. Meanwhile Mike handcuffed the deranged woman.

Hours later, Cameron and Mike were in the ER waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. Mike had brought Cameron a shirt and a pair of pants knowing that Cam wouldn't leave the hospital until he knew if Kay was alright. Dina and the others wanted to come but Mike stopped them saying that at this time of night, it was miracle enough that he was able to get both him and Cam to stay in the hospital after visiting hours were over. He looked over to his right and noticed that Cam was fiddling with his fake wedding ring, "Cameron?" Cam didn't say anything but he nodded, "Kay is going to be fine. The doc said that she got here just in time."

"That's good..."

"You know, when she's out, you should seriously consider asking her out on a date."

This caught Cam's full attention, "What?"

"I'm serious. She likes you and you _clearly_ like her."

"Kay doesn't like me, I mean, not like that."

"Wow, love really is blind." Mike leaned back in his chair, "I mean if tonight has taught you anything, it's to seize the day."

"Did you get a confession?" Cam asked changing the topic.

"Yeah. Lady Stockton confessed to everything but says that she's going to go for the insanity plea."

"That's gonna work out well for her." Cameron remarked dryly, "Hey Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I were to reveal my biggest secret... as of today?"

Mike raised an eyebrow, "Go on..."

"I think I'm in love with Kay."

Mike laughed, "Oh buddy, we all know about that. I mean you bought cinnamon just to put in her coffee because she likes it" Cameron looked surprised, "Well, we all know except for Kay. She's just as oblivious as you are."

"Kay Daniels?" A nurse called out. Both Cam and Mike got up from their seat, "She's awake now, came out of a successful surgery about fifteen minutes ago and she's asking for a Cameron Black?"

Cameron waved, "Uh, that's me."

"Right this way Mr. Black." Cameron was led into Kay's room and felt his heart leap out of his chest when she smiled at him. "I'll give you some time alone." The nurse said as she left.

"Kay..." Cameron couldn't help himself, he quickly walked over to her bed side and gave her a gentle hug, "I thought I'd lost you..."

Kay hugged back as best she could, "You didn't though." Kay said, her voice dry.

"I almost lost you." Cam said pulling back, not wanting to strain her.

"Cameron, I need to-" "Kay, there's something I-"

They both just stared at each other for a little while as Cam slowly inched his hand to place on top of Kay's. It was as if they were trying to read each other's mind. "Kiss me."

Cam blinked, "B-but the nurse said-"

Kay slightly shook her head, "I don't care what the nurse said. Just shut up and kiss me Cameron Black."

Cam didn't need to be told again, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, after a few seconds, he pulled back, "Kay..."

"Yes?"

He looked deeply in her eyes, "Kay, I-I love you." Kay didn't say anything, "Look, I know it might not be what you want to hear right now but after almost losing you I had to-"

Cam didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Kay cupped his face and crash her lips against his. She pulled away and whispered, "I love you too Cameron." They kissed again. They knew that now everything was going to change but in that moment, they didn't care. They had each other and that was enough.


	4. Love Makes One Do Crazy Things

**Today's lucky number is... 2 – "Have you lost your damn mind!?"**

Cameron slowly opened his eyes and noticed by the bright white lights that he was in a hospital room. He also noticed that Kay was sitting next to him in a bedside chair, wiping his forehead with a cold wet towel, he cracked a smile as he made eye contact with her, "Kay..." His throat felt dry.

"Cameron?"

"Could I get some water? Please?"

Kay nodded and got him some water from a nearby table, giving the plastic white cup to him, "Feel better?"

"Much. Thank you."

Kay smiled with relief before frowning and shook her head, "Have you lost your damn mind!?"

Cam gave dry chuckle, "Nice to see you too Milady"

"Don't get cute with me Cameron. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I was saving my girlfriend." Cameron said raising an eyebrow.

"You got yourself stabbed!" Kay said in an exasperated tone.

 _They had been working on a case involving the stabbing of a beauty pageant contestant. It a quite simple case really, the jealous roommate, Lisa, did, thinking it would give her a better chance at winning. However when she tried to run, Kay chased after her but what they didn't know what that Miss Crazy had been carrying a large knife and had been planning on killing another contestant that night. Instead of Kay cornering her, she had somehow cornered Kay, "You really think you could outsmart someone with an IQ of 140!?" The killer had this psychotic look in her eye._

 _Kay tried to get her to calm down and listen to reason, "Lisa, you don't have to do this-"_

" _Of course I do! Or you are going to ruin my life."_

" _Actually, you ruined your own life." Cameron's voice came from behind Lisa._

" _Cameron, get out of here!" Kay exclaimed._

 _Lisa turned to the magician giving Kay an opportunity to get back into the open space, "I would listen to your FBI agent girlfriend Mr Black. It could get real messy for you both."_

" _Yeah... but see, I don't care for people trying to hurt the people I care about." Cam said._

 _Kay suddenly appeared in front of him, "Same goes for me." Lisa's crazed look turned deranged as Kay still tried to reason with the young girl, "Come on, you can just give me the knife..."_

 _Lisa seemed to calm down, "You're right..." Her look then turned deranged again, "I can GIVE you the knife!" She came running towards Kay, ready to stab her when Cam suddenly pushed out of the way, almost as if it was instinct._

 _Lisa ended up stabbing Cam on his left side."Cameron!" Kay shouted running to his side. That's when Mike and the others arrived._

 _Mike handcuffed Lisa, giving her the usual speech then turned to Kay, "Don't worry guys. The ambulance will be here soon"_

 _Kay had placed Cam's head in her lap, not wanting to move him too much, "Just hold on Cam, we'll get you help soon." She brushed his fringe out of his face._

" _As long as you're okay, I'll be fine." He said lifting his hand from his side to take hers. Kay gripped his hand, not caring about the blood, "Kay, if I make it out of this-"_

" _When you make it out of this..."_

 _Cameron gave a pained smile, "There's something important I need to tell you..."_

 _Cam's eyes fluttered closed sending Kay into a slight panic, "Cameron? Cameron? Cam? Come on Cam, after everything you've been through, this is not how you're going out. Not when I haven't told you..." When he didn't respond, all Kay could even whisper was his name one last time before the paramedics took him away._

She continued to pat his forehead with the towel when she stopped and placed a hand on his bruised cheek. When Cam couldn't make eye contact with her, he placed his hand on hers that was on his cheek, "Kay?"

"You could've gotten yourself killed Cam..."

"But I didn't..." He smiled sheepishly.

Kay finally made eye contact with him, "You almost did... Cam, you were bleeding a lot... it scared me."

"But you're scary all the time..." Cameron smirked playfully.

Kay shook her head and smiled, "This was different you idiot."

Cameron continued to play dumb by raising an eyebrow, "How so?"

Kay looked him in the eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath, "Because I love you dummy." Cameron breath hitched which made Kay nervous, "But we can just pretend that-" She was cut off by Cameron taking her face in his hands and gave her a deep kiss.

The kissing continued for a few minutes until Cameron tried to sit up and felt pain in his side, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Okay, that might not have been the best idea right now."

Kay gently placed a hand on his injured side, "Are you okay? Do I need to get the doctor?"

"Oh no, no." He said taking her hand in his, "I'm just... just upset that you beat me to the punch."

Kay let out a slight laugh, "What? Beat you to the punch?"

Cameron nodded, "Yes, of course." He took their intertwined hands and placed them over his heart, "I love you Kay Daniels... so much that it's kinda crazy."

Kay gave a chuckle, "Cameron..."

"I'm serious! You should run while you still have the chance." He joked.

Kay smiled as she went over to the other side of the bed and lay down next to his good side, "Well, good thing I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon"

Cameron placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close, "What? No spooning?"

Kay smiled at his goofiness, "Not until you're better little spooner. Later okay?"

Cameron sighed as he rested his cheek on the top of her head, "Alright..." A moment of silence passed, "Okay, it's later now."

"Cam..." Kay warned as she snuggled into him, relieved that she could still do that.

Another moment of silence passed, "Okay, what I was laying on my good side?"

"My arm might press on your wound." Yawned a sleepy Kay.

Cameron then noticed his girlfriend yawning and that's when he noticed the tired bags under her eyes, "Kay... when was the last time you got some rest?"

"About twenty hours ago..." Her eyes drooping shut.

"Have you been waiting up for me?"

"You were out for a couple hours; I wanted to make sure that someone was here when you woke up."

Cam kissed Kay's head before closing his eyes as well, "I love you Kay Daniels."

"Why do you keep saying my name like that?" her voice slowly turning into a whisper.

"I just want to make sure I get to say it as much as I can... Kay."

Cameron could feel her smile against his skin as she whispered, "I love you too Cameron Black."

When Dina walked into Cameron's hospital room the next morning, she wasn't surprised to see Kay there but she was surprised to see the two of them snuggled up together so lovingly. She shook her head and gave a slight chuckle, there really was no separating those two. She would give them their privacy... but not before she took a picture of the sleeping two first to show the team.


	5. Two Days

**Okay, who ordered the triple scoop of fluff and angst. They include #117 – "Game's over you son of a bitch! Tell me where (s)he is!", #38 – "You fainted... straight into my arms. You know if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes.", and #3 – "Please, don't leave." Anyone? Anyone?**

"Game's over you son of a bitch! Tell me where she is!" Cameron yelled when he got to the front desk. For the past few days, he and Kay had been investigating the mysterious murder of a night janitor in a high-end energy drink company. Everything had been going seemingly fine until Kay went missing two nights ago. She had told Cam that she was going to go speak to the president of the company again to ask about some new evidence that they had uncovered. Cameron had offered to go with her but she said that it wasn't going to take long, Cam wished he hadn't listened to her, he would know if she was safe if he hadn't.

The president of the company, Mr. Enerday played dumb, "Mr. Black, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about my partner, Agent Kay Daniels. She came to speak with you two nights ago and she never came back." Cameron was in no mood.

Mike rushed up next to Cameron, "Agent Mike Alverez. We're here because my colleague Agent Daniels came to ask you questions a few nights ago and she hasn't been heard from since."

Mr. Enerday shook his head, "I'm afraid I haven't seen Agent Daniels, if I do, I will let you know. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Just a moment Mr. Enerday. If you have nothing to hide, you won't mind if we look around. You have to understand that Daniels is one of our best agents."

Enerdaay stiffened for a moment then relaxed, "Of course. Take a look around."

Cameron quickly walked down the hallway, he had a feeling that he could figure out where Kay was. Mike called after him, "Cameron, wait up!"

Cameron slowed down for Mike to catch up, "Sorry Mike, I'm just-"

"I know but it'll be easier to find her if we stick together."

Cam smiled at his friend, "Yeah, I know." His eyes suddenly caught a door that he hadn't seen the first time he and Kay had looked around, "Hey Mike, you got my back?"

Mike raised an eyebrow at the out of place door, "Of course." He had his gun at the ready for whatever was in there. They went through the door and were shocked by what they saw. The company building had this bright aesthetic to it but in here was dark, dreary and kind of rusty looking. "What is this place?"

"I have no idea but if Kay's somewhere in this building, she's here."

Suddenly they heard frantic running, "Stay alert." Mike warned.

They hid behind a giant wall of pipes when someone came running through, as if she didn't know where she was going. However Cam recognized her, it was Kay but something wasn't right. He ran after her calling her name, "Kay!"

He couldn't hear what she said and he almost lost until she tripped... over nothing. Kay wasn't clumsy, something was wrong. He got closer, tried to take her by the arm but she swatted him away, "Get away from me! I'm not some guinea pig!"

Cameron noticed that she wasn't wearing the clothes she had worn two nights ago, she was now wearing an off white cotton dress and a dull blue cardigan. He had to grip her shoulders, "Kay! It's me, Cameron!" When he finally got a look at her face, he was shocked. She still looked like Kay but there were scratches on her face, bruises on her skin, including her neck and a black eye was beginning to form. Her injuries were similar to what she

Kay blinked for a few moments as if she was trying to focus her vision but was failing. Kay carefully her hand and placed it on where she felt his hand was, "C-Cameron?" It was him, she could sense it.

Cameron smiled, "Yeah, it's me, and Mike's here with me"

"Mike?" Kay was silent for a moment as Cameron helped her to her feet, "We need to get out of here! Now!" She pleaded gripping his upper arms.

She tried to walk but she couldn't keep herself steady, "Kay!" Cameron exclaimed as he wrapped one arm around her waist and took her arm and put it around his shoulders, "Kay, what did they do to you?"

"I-I don't know, every time I started asking questions, they would just inject me with a needle and... then I don't know what happened. I would just remember the injections. But every time I would wake up, I kept having trouble keeping my head clear and my eyes won't focus."

"Kay!" Mike called out, "Thank God we found you. Cameron was starting to go kinda nuts."

"He-" Just then, Kay lost her consciousness.

Cameron to wrap his other arm under her legs and pick her up, "Mike, we need to get her to a hospital. Now!" Cameron said.

"What happened?"

"I don't know but she said they've been injecting her with stuff" He explained.

Mike's nose flared, "That son of a bitch." Mike had his gun held up in front of him and motioned for Cam to follow him. When they got back out to the lobby, Mike pointed his gun to Enerday, "Put your hands in the air where I can see them Enerday!"

"What the hell is this!? You have nothing to tie me to that murder!"

"No, but I can arrest you for kidnapping an FBI agent and using her as some... guinea pig."

Mike knew that if Cameron wasn't holding onto Kay, he would have attacked Enerday but Cam did look furious, "You better hope to God that she'll be okay or you'll have to deal with a hell of a lot more than simple criminal charges."

After Mike had brought in Enerday, he drove Kay to the hospital with Cam watching over her. Kay had been taken into the ER, still unconscious, leaving Mike and Cam in the waiting room with Cam being a worried mess. Mike placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Hey, she'll be okay."

"You saw those injuries on her, right Mike?" Mike could only nod as Cameron continued, "What I don't think you saw was the look in her eyes. I mean she was having trouble focusing her eyes but... God, she looked terrified, I have never seen her like that before."

"I can only imagine. Kay's strong though, she'll be able to pull through."

"What the hell did they... inject in her?"

Almost as if on cue, a nurse walked out of the ER, "Kay Daniels?" Mike and Cam both stood up and walked over to the older lady, "She'll be fine. She had been given an unhealthy amount of non-FDA approved drugs but we managed to flush most of it out of her system. Unfortunately, because of the drugs, we could not give her any pain medication. All she needs now is plenty of rest and we'll need to keep her here for a few days for observation just until all the toxins have been eradicated from her system."

Mike nodded in understanding, "Thank you Nurse... Rose" Reading her name tag.

"Can we see her?" Cameron asked.

Nurse Rose nodded, "She's being taken to a private room now, I can show you the way."

Mike patted Cam on the back, "I actually have to report back to Deakins now and make sure our new friend goes behind bars. You go on, tell her I'm glad she's okay."

Cameron nodded as he followed the nurse to where Kay was. "So what is your relationship with the Ms. Daniels?" The nurse asked with a kind tone

"Oh, uh... I'm just a friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Yes?"

"Then she's lucky to have friend like you, I happened to noticed you when you three came in, you wouldn't stop until you made sure she would be alright."

"I care about her, I wanted to make sure she would be okay."

The nurse stopped in front of a door and opened it, "Thanks to you, she will be. I'll be back in a little while to check up on her."

Cameron walked into the room and saw Kay lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Her skin was no longer a sickly pale and her cuts and bruises had been cleaned up. we walked over sat on the chair next to the bed and took her hand. "Kay? I know you probably can't hear but... I'm glad you're okay." He took her hand in both of his brought it close to his lips, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through... whatever it is you went through. I know you must be in a lot of pain but it'll be over soon, I promise." He then kissed the palm of her hand.

"Hmm?" Kay began to stir. After a minute, she cracked open her eyes and saw Cameron seating next to her, not having noticed that she had woken up, "C-Cam?"

Cameron couldn't help but smile, "Kay?"

"W-where am I" She tried to sit up but her headache got in the way, "Ugh, and why do I have such a nasty headache."

"Do you not remember? You're in the hospital."

"The hospital?"

"Yeah, you went to talk to Enerday and then you went missing... for two days."

"Honestly the last thing I remember is walking into the Enerday building." Kay suddenly looked down at her arms and saw that there were many needle holes, "What happened to me?"

"You were drugged... a lot. So much that hospital is reluctant to give you pain medication."

"That explains the pain. How did you guys find me?"

"We found this hidden section of the building that didn't seem to match up with the rest of the building's theme... then we found you as you were trying to run away, you said something about how you weren't some guinea pig and then.. you fainted... straight into my arms." Cameron smirked trying to brighten her mood, "You know if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

Kay smiled but felt pain as she did so, "I must be a total knockout right now." She muttered sarcastically.

Cameron shrugged, "Makes no difference to me. You're still the same strong beautiful woman you've always been." She blushed at the kind words. Cameron smiled that she seemed like she would be fine and back to her old self in no time, "I'll go see if Nurse Rose has anything at all she can give to help with the pain"

He stood up and was about to leave when Kay gripped his hand, "Please, don't leave."

"Kay?"

"I... I'd just feel more at peace if you were here with me." Kay pressed her lips tightly, "Just until I can fall asleep?"

Cameron smiled at her as he sat back down. The two continued to talk and Cam even preformed a few card tricks for her until Kay fell asleep. Cam would have left but he stayed a little just to be sure that she would be okay. When Kay had been woken up by a nightmare involving her kidnappers, Cameron calmed her back down and hugged her until she stopped shaking. He then proceeded to lie down next to her claiming that if it happened again, she could just grab onto him like a teddy bear or body pillow. Kay soon fell asleep again with her head against Cam's shoulder and her arms wrapped around one of his arms while his other soon pulled her close as he fell asleep as well. Kay didn't have any more nightmares that night.

When Nurse Rose came back into the room to see how they were doing, she saw the two in their sleeping embrace. She quietly closed the door and let them sleep. She could bend the rules just this once.

 **I swear that these stories won't** _ **all**_ **take place in a hospital!**


	6. Snow Cone

**Today's winning number is... 11 – "Don't you dare throw that snowba- Goddammit" Let's enjoy a little bit of pure snowy fluff today!**

"Don't you dare throw that snowba- Goddammit!" Kay shrieked as the cold white snow hit her face. A few months into their relationship and Kay still couldn't understand her boyfriend's thought process sometimes. They were simply taking a walk in the park in the freshly fallen snow, hand in hand, not having to deal with a case for once when Cameron suddenly got this mischievous look in his eyes, let go of her gloved hand and created a snowball. Kay wiped most of the snow off her face, "Cameron! You do know that it is freezing, right?"

Cameron laughed and shrugged, "Yeah, that's kinda the point!"

Kay rolled her eyes and smirked, "So that's how you wanna play it?" Kay picked up snow off the ground, balling it and came running towards Cameron who in turn, started running again, "We could have just kept walking!"

"And where would the fun in that be?" He shouted over his shoulder as he went behind a large tree.

Kay tried to follow him behind the tree with the snowball in her hand but he disappeared, "Cameron...?" Kay then felt snow go down her back, "That is cold!" She exclaimed, turning around and slapping her snowball into Cam's face. She laughed as he shook his head to get rid of the snow, "That's what you get!"

Kay could have sworn she saw his eyes darken as he took a step towards her, "Is it?"

Kay realized what was going on as she took a step back towards the tree, grinning playfully, "It is. I don't appreciate snow being thrown at me."

Cameron took another step towards her and smirked, "Oh really?"

Kay took another step back when her back hit the trunk of the tree, "Oh yes, I don't know how I'm ever going to forgive you for this." She joked.

Cameron lightly gripped her upper arms, "You have to let me try." He joked, raising his eyebrows.

"I guess I cou-" She was cut off by Cameron's lips on hers.

She grabbed the lapels of his coat and deepened the kiss, when air became necessary again; they pulled away, breathing a bit heavy, "Forgive me now?"

Kay pretended to think, "I think... but hey, what's that?"

Cameron furrowed his eyebrows and looked over his shoulder, "I don't see any-ahh!" Kay pushed him to the ground laughing as he fell on his back. "Kay!" He laughed.

"It's called payback!" Kay chuckled. She then gave out her hand to help him up. He took her hand but instead of getting up, he pulled her down and rolled over so that she was on her back and he hovered over her with his arms wrapped around her.

They both laughed at what had just happened. "No, this is payback."

Kay rolled her eyes, "Very mature." She said gripping his arms.

"Of course." They just simply looked into each other's eyes for a few moments in a comfortable silence.

"Cameron?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you see yourself in... say, five years?" Kay didn't want the conversation to take this turn but her curiosity of the future got the best of her.

"Hmm... I'm not sure but I do know what I want." He thought for a moment, "I know that I want to be as happy as I am right now... with you." He responded as his cheeks turned pink, although that could have been from the cold.

Kay smiled at him, "I want that too." Cam smiled back at her and then leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips.

When he pulled back, Cameron then noticed the passing onlookers who were looking at them strangely, "Okay but seriously, let's head back to the Archive, I don't want you to catch a cold and have it be my fault." He said, actually helping her up.

"Hmm, maybe I'll just stay out here then." Kay said smirking.

"Oh no you don't." Cameron intertwined his hand with hers as they ran back to Kay's car to get back to the Archive.

When they got back, Dina was the first to greet the two, "Hey guys-you two are soaking wet! Come in before you catch your deaths." Dina shook her head, "Cameron, what did you do?"

Cameron looked offended, "Hey, how do you know Kay didn't start it?"

"Because Kay's not childish enough to start a snowball fight."

Cameron rolled his eyes as Dina walked away and took his girlfriend by the arm and took her to his room for a moment. He opened his closet and looked through it, "Hey, I'm sorry if the whole snowball fight thing upset you in any way, I just wanted us to have some... I don't know... some carefree fun?"

Kay smiled as she sat down in an armchair, "Oh no, no. It was fun actually, I laughed a lot. I don't think I've laughed so much since I was a kid." Kay noticed Cameron picked up comfortable looking sweater and handed it to her, "Oh, no, Cam I don't need to change."

"Oh yes you do, I got your clothes cold and wet. I don't want you to get sick from it." He insisted placing the sweater on her lap. She smiled picking it up then looked at Cam, "What?" He asked.

"I'm... kinda waiting for you to leave."

"Oh come one Kay, it's not like there's anything I haven't seen."

Kay rolled her eyes, "Cameron..."

Cam nodded, "Right. You know what it's probably for the best otherwise we might not be leaving this room for a while." Before he left the room, "But uh... just in case, codeword today is 'Snow cone'." He left the room for Kay to change and went to make her a cup of coffee. He smiled as the jar of cinnamon he bought for her, Kay wasn't really a sweets kind of person but she loved her cinnamon.

That's when Jordan and Gunter walked in and Gunter said, "Oi Cameron! If you're done making googly eyes at the cinnamon, could you make me and Jordan a cup of coffee as well?"

Cam rolled his eyes, "Sure, no problem."

Kay then walked out in the baggy sweater and the leggings she had been wearing beforehand, "Hey guys"

Jordon waved, "Hey Kay. So how was the snowball fight?"

"How'd you-"

"Cam's been planning it for a while."

"He has" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me, if I had known, I would have talked him out of it" Dina said as she came to the kitchen area where everyone was.

"I thought it would be fun." He said, smiling at Kay. He had enough trouble controlling himself around her as is but now that she was wear the giant sweater, it was driving him crazy, "Anyway, coffee's ready guys." He took his cup and handed Kay hers, "Here you are Milady. Coffee with an extra shot, some foam, a splash of milk-"

"And cinnamon" He and Kay both said.

"You know me so well." She said as she happily sipped on the much needed hot beverage.

"I'm a good observer... and boyfriend." Cam smirked.

"Well, your girlfriend appreciates that very much" She said as they all went and sat down. They sat there drinking their coffee, talking, laughing and telling stories. Cam and Kay had been sitting close to each other, 'accidentally' brushing their legs together, holding hands, Cam putting his arm around Kay's shoulder. The conversations soon ended and as Jordan, Gunter and Dina were discussing something, Kay leaned over to Cameron and said, "Snow cone."

"We have to go." Cameron stated as he and Kay got up and quickly walked away.

The other three looked at each other for a moment, "So do you guys wanna get something to eat?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah." Gunter replied.

"Any requests?"

"Anything but snow cones." Dina said.

Jordan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, they're both pretty smart but those two really need to work on better codewords"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one, I just felt like we need something light and fluffy.**


	7. Together Again

**Drum roll please! Today's numbers are... #83 – "Yes, a date." and... #12 – "I think we need to talk." This is a... somewhat sequel to 'Always'... ABC, just give us our show back!**

The team had just finished a case and were having their usual wrap-up party. Ever since Cameron had returned from prison, they had fallen back into their usual routines... except for one thing. Kay and Cameron weren't where they used to be. They still got along quite well but they didn't seem to be as close as they once were just a few weeks ago and Cam noticed. He really enjoyed having Kay around but she seemed to be distancing herself from him. The last time he even got close to her was when they hugged the day he came home from prison. They no longer had their little side conversations at the wrap-ups and he just felt... distant. He wanted to be close with her again but he didn't know if she wanted the same.

So one day, as the group conversations was breaking off into its usual sections during the wrap-up, Kay put her drink down, "I uh, think I'll head home now."

Just as Kay was about to walk away, Cameron stopped her, "Kay!" Kay looked at him with a difficult to read expression on her face. He sighed, "I think we need to talk." Kay looked unsure; he gently took her hand, "Please?"

"Alright." Kay replied, nervous about what he wanted to say. She let go of his hand.

They headed out to the balcony, where they had their first side conversation after their first wrap-up party. Cameron looked at Kay intensely, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Kay asked, not sure what he was getting at.

"Something happened. You won't talk to me anymore; you will barely even look at me anymore." Cameron said, "It hurts when you won't acknowledge me Kay, I feel like I'm losing you. You said you weren't going anywhere... I miss my best friend."

Kay didn't look at him, her eyes were down as she gripped the railing of the balcony, "Everytime I look at you... it still hurts."

Cameron furrowed his eyebrows, "Still hurts? Kay, what did I do?"

Kay let out a frustrated chuckle, " _You_ didn't do anything... but I thought you did..."

"You thought I..." Cameron's eyes widened, "Wait! Kay, did you talk to Jonathan?"

"I...yes but I didn't know it at the time" Kay still wasn't looking at him.

"Kay, what did he say to you?"Kay was silent. Cameron went up next to her and carefully placed his hand on hers. That got her to look up. "What happened?"

Kay looked into his pleading eyes and took a deep breath, she couldn't keep this from him forever, "I went back to the Archive because I wanted to talk to you and you-Jonathan was packing up and getting ready to leave." Cameron stayed silent, "But I thought it was you and I knew you were upset but..."

"But?"

"I thought you hated me."

Cam's eyes widened again, "What!?"

"I told Jonathan, think I was telling you that if you needed to go help Jonathan in some way that I couldn't, I understood. Even if it was something I couldn't know about. I promised to help you and I failed you." Kay looked back down at the railing, "I said how I understood because if I could go back in time to save my sister, I would do anything... anything." It was getting harder for Kay to continue, "I said I wasn't going to try to stop you... I didn't want to be that person in your life..." Kay gave a dark chuckle, "I didn't want to be... just another FBI agent to you." She removed her hand from underneath Cam's, "Then, I asked for the promise that I would see you again."

Cameron raised his eyebrows, "And? What did Jonathan say to you?" Kay didn't respond. Cam was tired of this. He took Kay by the arm and pulled her towards him, hugging her with all his might, "Kay, what did he say?"

"He told me... no more promises... and then he just walked away."

They were silent for a few moments, then Cameron let out a light chuckle, "I'm gonna kill him."

Kay pulled back from his hug, "What?"

He smirked, "When I find him, I'm going to kill him."

"Cameron-"

"No, no, you don't understand Kay. He knew!"

Kay was confused, "Knew what?"

"That's why he switched places with me..."

"Cameron, I'm not following what's going on in your mind."

Cameron took hold of Kay's hands, "Kay, if that _had_ been me, I never would have left you. Johnny knew that."

"Cameron, I'm very confused right now. You have to explain."

"Those strictly professional declarations of love?" Kay nodded at his words, "They may not have been that professional? Jonathan actually made me realize that."

"Made you realize that..."

Cameron took a step closer to her, "Kay... I have feelings for you."

"You... do?"

"Yeah. So when you told me that you would always be here for me, it gave me hope but then when you started to push me away, it hurt me." He gripped her hands as he brought them up to his heart, "You've never another FBI agent to me. Never."

Kay smiled at him, Cam could see her walls coming back down, "Cameron, I-"

Jordan sudden poked his head through the entrance, "Hey guys, we're about to order a pizza-"

"Not now, Jordan!" Cameron exclaimed.

Kay laughed as he saw Jordan slink back into the Archive, "Cameron."

"Yeah?" His eyes hopeful.

"I have feeling for you too" Kay then looked slightly down at their hands, "But that scares me... and I don't do too well with being scared."

Cam then leans his forehead against hers, "But you're scary all the time."

"I just... I don't want to screw up our friendship either."

Cameron shrugged, "Then we won't."

"You can't promise that" Kay shook her head smiling.

"I know but I am promising that I am going to do everything in my power to do this right."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "Are you now?"

"Yes, of course. Starting with a date."

"A date?"

"Yes, a date." Cameron took one of her hands and knelt to the ground, "Kay Daniels. Will you go on a date with me?"

Kay laughed at his goofy gesture, "If I say yes then will you get off the ground?"

"Yes."

"Then yes." Kay smiled.

As Cameron got up from the ground, he wrapped his arms around Kay's waist had spun her around in a circle before putting her back down on the ground, "Sorry, I just-"

Kay cut him off by hugging him, "Don't be. I'm just glad to have my best friend again. For real this time."

The two of them walked back into the Archive hand in hand and noticed that their friends had all been standing close by the balcony door. Cam laughed, "Were you guys listening in the whole time?"

Dina nodded, "Oh yes, this was way more interesting than _anything_ we could have watched on television."

 **Writing this story forced me to rewatch the 'No More Promises' scene... again! I hope you guys are happy!**


	8. Sick Days

**Let's see what comes out of the prompt hat today... #13 – "Kiss me."**

 **...I never said I wouldn't do the same prompt twice! When inspiration hits, it hits! LIKE A TON OF BRICKS! I feel like we were getting all super serious and needed some light-hearted fun.**

"Kiss me." Cameron said bluntly.

Kay looked confused, "What?"

"I want you to kiss me."

Kay furrowed her eyebrows at her boyfriend, "Cameron, I'm sick." She said with a stuffy voice. This was true. Kay had gotten a cold which had developed into a fever. Cameron didn't notice at first because she hid it so well but the other day when she came into work, looking extremely pale, he noticed. He didn't even let her get to her office, he simply picked her up and told her he was taking her to the Archive to get some rest, "You don't want to kith me."

Cam smirked as he scooted closer to her on the couch, "Of course I do" He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "Why wouldn't I want to kiss my beautiful girlfriend?"

Kay rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm a real knockout right now." Cameron had given her his hoodie to wear over her pajama top and she wore long pajama pants and she had inadvertently pulled her hands into the sweater paws position. She had her hair in a messy braid, her eyes were glassy, her nose was red and her face was still a little pale. There was even a cold towel on her forehead.

Cameron leaned in, "Oh, but you are." He said taking the cold towel of her face.

Kay laughed at her boyfriend's antics and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Cam, come on. I don't want you getting sick." Cameron gave her a pout; she rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine."

Cameron closed his eyes but all he felt was a quick peck on his nose, he opened his eyes, "Seriously?"

Kay gave a cheeky grin, "You asked me to kith you, you never specified where."

Cameron rolled his eyes, "Well played Daniels. Well played." He then wrapped his arms around her, "No reason we can't lay here together."

"I guess not." Kay said as she placed her tired head on his chest as they leaned back on the couch and watched some mindless television.

About an hour went by as they sat in comfortable silence, Cameron would give Kay's back a light rub every now and then but all in all, it was nice. Kay had fallen asleep a few minutes after that, Cameron looked down at his sleeping girlfriend and kissed her head. He could've sworn that he saw Kay's mouth quirk upwards. He soon fell asleep as well.

When Cameron woke up in the morning, his throat felt dry and his nose felt a bit stuffy. He just brushed it off until he gave great big sneeze which woke Kay up as well. Kay sat up and checked Cam's forehead with the back of her hand, "Oh no. Baby, are you sick?"

"D'no" Cameron said, failing to be convincing. His rose was a little red.

"Oh God, this is on me. If you hadn't been taking care of me, you would have been fine."

"Kay, I'm fine'd"

Kay smiled at her stubborn boyfriend, "No, you are not and you can't deny that you got it from me."

"Well... if the worst thing that could happen is spending the day with you, Then it was worth it."

"Cam..."

"I'm th-erious." Cameron then got a mischievous look in his eyes, "There is one thing we can do now though?"

Kay squinted her eyes, "What?" Cameron took her face in his hands, "Cameron, come on now... I mean I want to but..."

"I didn't th-ay anything..." Cameron and Kay both stared at each other's lips. They seemed to be trying extremely hard not to kiss each other.

Kay finally caved when Cameron absent-mindedly ran his thumb over her bottom lip and planted one on him. It only took about half a second for Cam to respond as he slide his hand from her face through her hair, taking it out of its braid as he did so.

They didn't stop kissing for a little while. It wasn't until Dina knocked on the door, let herself in, found out what the two lovebirds had been up to and scolded them for trying to reproduce instead of trying to recover.

 **Hey, sorry that this was kind of a short one but I hope it was still sweet. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	9. Firsts

**What could be in the prompt hat today? Oh, it is numberless but it says... "Will you say you love me? Please?" ...this could be fun... or sad... let's see what happens.**

"Will you say you love me? Please?" Cameron asked.

Kay looked up from her paperwork, "What?" They had been sitting and working in a comfortable silence.

"Can you tell me you love me?" Cameron smirked as he put down the file he was looking at, "It's a simple question Kay."

"You know I do."

"I do... but you've never actually said the words"

Kay got up from her desk and closed her office door, "Cameron, we've talked about this."

"Have we?"

Kay sat at her desk again, "Yes... and we both agreed to keep this a secret and saying things like that while at work isn't keeping it secret."

"Okay, first of all, it's 8:30pm so there's not many people here to even hear us. Second of all, remind me again why we decided to keep our relationship a secret, especially from our friends."

 _This was true. After a case where Cameron and Kay both got stuck in an elevator after an explosion went off in the building they had gone in to question someone. The elevator was quite literally holding on by a thread. They honestly were unsure if they would make it out alive. "Kay?" Cameron called out as he gripped the railing of elevator._

" _Yeah?" She replied, trying to walk over but they both felt the elevator shake when she took a step towards the middle. She quickly recoiled at grabbed onto the railing as well._

" _Are you okay?"_

" _I am... I think."She let out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding._

 _Cameron could see the slight fear in her eyes, "Okay..." Cameron carefully took a step to the side, nothing happened. He continued to do so until he and Kay were shoulder to shoulder, He smiled at her trying to lighten her mood, "So... I bet you didn't think this would happen today."_

 _Kay scoffed but gave a slight smile, "Yeah no kidding." She looked to the tiles of the elevator floor, "You know, I always thought that if I were to die early, it would be from a bullet or something. Elevator never made the list."_

 _Cam placed a hand on hers, "Hey, we're going to get out of this." He shrugged, "To be honest, we've had to deal with worse before."_

 _Kay then faced him, their faces just inches away from each other, "But before, we had plans... this isn't a deception Cam. This was just... bad luck."_

" _Then we should be due for some good luck then."_

" _Cameron if that rope breaks-"_

 _Cameron leaned in closer, their lips now just inches apart, "We'll get out before it does."_

" _How can you be so sure? We have no idea when Mike will be back."_

" _We will."_

" _Why do you believe that so much?"_

" _Close your eyes and I'll show you." Kay raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you trust me?"_

" _Of course I do."_

" _Then trust me." Cameron pleaded, Kay closed her eyes and Cameron closed the space between their lips and kissed her softly._

 _He then pulled back as Kay opened her eyes, "Cam..."_

" _Kay, when we do get out of here, I'd really like to take you on a date."_

 _Kay chuckled, "You just kissed me and you're seriously asking me out as we literally are hanging by a thread?"_

 _Cameron shrugged, "Eh, what can I say, my timing is impeccable."_

 _Kay smiled but it soon left her face when another one of the few cords left snapped, "Cameron." He gripped her hand as a show of support and she tried smiling at him but was secretly terrified, "If we get out of this safely, I'd really like to go out with you too."_

 _Cameron smiled ear to ear, then they heard Mike call down to them, "You guys okay?"_

 _Kay called up, "For the most part but another cord just snapped."_

" _Then I got here just in time!" He then tossed down a rope, "Grab on you guys, we're going to pull you up"_

 _The rescue team managed to get them out and onto the solid floor just as the final cords snapped sending the elevator falling down twenty feet. Deakins insisted Kay and Cameron both take the rest of the day off so... they went on their first date that night and they may or may not have experienced another first._

"Because..." Kay started but wasn't sure how to finish.

"Because...?"

"Because... it's against the rules."

Cameron chuckled, "What rules? I'm not FBI agent and I don't think there's any rule against an unofficial observer and an agent dating each other. By the way, I'm still hurt that you never told me FBI observer wasn't a real thing" Kay looked down at her paperwork, Cameron knew that something was off, "Kay. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." She didn't look up.

Cameron reached for her hand across her desk and took it in his, "Come on Kay. Secret boyfriend or not, I know when something's bugging you."

"Really, it's nothing."

Cameron didn't want to push so he somewhat changed the subject, "Remember our first date?"

Kay looked up at him with a bit of suspicion on her face, "Yeah... you took me to a terrible movie."

"Hey, it wasn't that bad."

"I think you did that on purpose so you could talk during the movie."

"I mean I had a hint that the movie was awful when it was just the two of us in the theater but tell me that me becoming the audio commentary for the movie wasn't hilarious."

Kay rolled her eyes and shrugged, "It was." She then smiled at him, "Then we went out to this little gelato place you said was great."

He smiled at the memory, "Yeah..."

"And you wouldn't stop stealing my hazelnut gelato."

Cameron scoffed in mock pain, "And you stole from my chocolate gelato."

Kay laughed, "As revenge!" They both laughed as Cameron stroked Kay's hand, "Then you walked me back to my place."

"Where I slept over."

"On the couch because we were up all night talking"

He raised an eyebrow, "And who was on that couch with me _talking_?" He put that last word in air quotes

Kay rolled her eyes and stood up as Cameron did the same, "But do you remember what happened before I invited you in?"

Cameron smiled innocently as he walked over to her and she met him halfway, "Now, I draw blank there."

"Well, you took a step closer to me" She took his hands, "Took my hands in yours and leaned in towards me." She leaned in until her lips were about an inch away from his, "Need I go on?"

Cameron chuckled lightly, "I'm afraid I need the full presentation."

Kay closed the space between them as their eyes both closed. It was a soft kiss, when they pulled back, Kay rested her forehead against his and whispered, "I love you Cam." Kay's eyes were closed so she didn't see the happiness that took over his face and she certainly didn't see it coming when Cam grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a stronger kiss. Her hands went up to his shoulders as they continued to kiss. Their noses slightly bumping against each other with each kiss.

They didn't hear the door click as Mike walked in and cleared his throat. They both jumped back like they were teenagers who had been caught under the stairwell. Mike smirked at the two, "Just came by to say good night but I think you guys were... in the middle of something."

"Uh..." Cameron was trying to think of an explination while Kay was just speechless.

"Oh don't worry, we already know."

"What?" "Come again?" Cam and Kay both said.

Mike laughed at the two, "Yeah, what with all the sneaking around and the looks. You're not exactly subtle."

Kay furrowed her eyebrows, "Looks?"

Mike rolled his eyes in amusement, "Every time you guys look at each other, it's like you forget that there are other people in the room." Mike laughed, "It's easy to see that something has been going on with you guys since the elevator incident."

"Has it?"

"Oh yeah" Mike looked at his watch, "I'd love to stay and explain to you both about how we all found out but I only have the sitter until 9:00."

"Bye Mike" Kay said, her cheeks having turned pink.

"See you tomorrow guys." Mike waved as he walked out.

Cameron and Kay were left standing in her office. Cam leaned against her desk, "So... apparently we are not subtle."

"Apparently." Kay replied.

Cameron then took her hand, "And apparently... you love me."

Kay felt her face heat up, "Apparently I do."

"I've just realized that I haven't said those words either" Cameron confessed.

Kay scoffed, "And you gave me a hard time."

"Well, now I don't know if I should." He joked.

Kay took his face in her hands, "Will you tell me you love me?" Repeating the words he had said earlier, "Please?"

Cameron smiled at his not-so-secret girlfriend, "I love you Kay." They kissed one last time before going back to work and after about an hour, they went back to Kay's place for something that wasn't exactly a first any longer.

 **I can't be the only one who thinks that Kay and Cameron would try to hide their relationship and fail at it.**


	10. Admissions of Jealousy

**Today's lucky number on the prompt wheel is... do, do, do, do, do. Do. Do... Do... #5 – "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" Enjoy people.**

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" Kay asked Cameron. Cameron looked away and averted his eyes, "Cameron, look at me..." She placed a hand on his crossed arms causing him to look at her; she gave a light chuckle, "Is it really possible that the amazing Cameron Black is jealous?"

Cameron gave a half-smile, "It's... possible." He looked down again, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Jealousy isn't exactly a likeable trait in a person. I hate that I'm feeling this way but... I am..."

Kay smiled at him, "At least you're a big enough person to admit it."

"It's just... you've been spending so much time with the witness during this case that I couldn't help but feel a little... left out."

Kay let out a small laugh as she sat down next to him, "What, you thought _the witness_ and I were gonna run off into the sunset together after the case was over?"

Cameron shrugged, "Well, anything sounds silly when you say it with _that_ tone." Kay slid her arm around his crossed arms and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Besides, he kinda seemed like your type and... I didn't want to say anything because I wanted you to be happy."

"Cam..."

"Well, saying it out does make it sound like I was getting jealous over nothing."

"You were." Kay sighed, "Besides, he's not my type..."

Cameron raised his eyebrows, "He's not? Huh. I would've thought tall, dark and handsome was your type."

"Well... handsome is part of it. But I'm kind of over the whole dark part. I think I prefer sweet guys"

Cameron chuckled lightly, "Do you now?"

"Oh yes."

"Kay... I-I think-no I don't think. I have feelings for you, strong ones... that go beyond friendship." Kay's eyes widened at his words. She lifted her head off of his shoulder and they looked in each other's eyes, "Kay, I know this might be out of the blue but I can't explain it. It's like-hmm!" He was cut off by Kay pressing her lips against his softly. His eyes closed only for a moment before she pulled back. Cameron opened his eyes again and realized that she may also be feeling the same. He looked deep into her dark gaze before kissing her again. This time, a bit of a deeper kiss but he too soon pulled back, "I'm sorry, are you sure you-hmm!" Kay cut him off again by cupping his face, letting her actions speak for her. Cameron furrowed his brows and wrapped his arms around her as he eagerly responded to her kisses.

Although when oxygen finally became a necessity, they pulled away. Their foreheads were pressed together as both of their eyes were shut for a few moments as they collected their thoughts, "Cameron?"

"Yes?" His voice hoarse.

"You don't need to be jealous... the only one I'm interested in... is you."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Hey guys, you in there?" Cam and Kay suddenly broke apart from each other as Mike came, "Hey, our witness and the team said that the deception is ready to go. You guys good?"

Cam smiled, "Great."

Kay smiled as well, "Couldn't be better."

Mike raised an eyebrow as he walked out, "Okay then..."

Cameron walked over to Kay, "Well, I can tell you that I did not expect the day to end up here" He tucked her hair behind her ear then placed his hand on her cheek, "But I'm glad it did."

She covered his hand with her own, "Me too... um, Cameron? Do you mind if we keep this between us for a little while? Just until we get everything sorted out?"

Cameron thought for a moment, he wanted to shout from the rooftops that Kay felt the same way about him as he did about her but he also wanted to respect her wishes and not push her, "Of course, whatever you need. But can I make a request too?" Kay nodded, "Could I at least take you out on a proper date after all this?"

Kay smiled, "I'd love that."

Cameron smiled as he kissed her cheek, "Last one for now, I promise." Kay and Cameron walked out of the room knowing that things were going to be different now, this was _their_ beginning.

 **I don't even know if the ending makes sense… just… go with it. For the sake of my sanity.**


	11. Perfect

**I NEED THE PROMPT HAT! [Someone hands me the prompt hat] Thank you Linus. Today's prompt is... "I think you're perfect, even with your flaws, you're perfect."**

 **Little cute future domestic Kaymeron fluff!**

"Kay?" Cameron called as he entered their apartment with groceries, "Kayby, are you there?" He walked through the different rooms trying to find his wife, "Kay, honey, are you okay? Please answer me." Cameron then noticed that their bedroom door was closed, "Kay? I know you're in there." He knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

There was silence for a moment, "Come in." Kay's hushed voice came through the door.

When Cameron walked in, he saw that clothes had been tossed all over the floor and on their bed and Kay was laying on the end of the bed wear a large t-shirt, leggings and holding a pillow over her face. Cameron let out a light laugh, "Kay?"

"Yes?" her muffled voice replied.

He sat down next to her on the bed ad he took her hand and helped her sit up, "Kay, what's going on? I was only gone for an hour."

Kay sighed, "Well, after you went out to get the groceries, I was actually starting to feel better so I thought that when you came back, we could go out together for a nice walk then maybe grab a light lunch seeing as it's my day off... and then I opened my closet." Cameron was confused but let her continue, "Nothing fits me... nothing fits me anymore."

Realization dawned on Cam; he knew what this was about, "It was kind of inevitable." He smiled placing a hand on her swollen pregnant stomach.

"I know but... I didn't think it would happen so soon." Kay groaned. "I mean I'm only three months pregnant, how is it that none of my clothes can even cover my stomach anymore?"

"Kay, you don't look that different, you just look pregnant... which I think is normal for pregnant women." He joked.

"I'm just..." Kay looked into her husband's eyes, "I'm just worried that with my body changing, my hormones going berserk, all the mood swings and the constant vomiting... you're... gonna get annoyed with me."

Cameron let out a laugh, "You honestly think I could ever get annoyed with you? If anything, I'm constantly worried that you're gonna get so annoyed with me that you'll just leave."

Kay smirked playfully, "It has crossed my mind a few times."

Cameron looked offended, "Okay, as the father of this child, I think I should remind that words... they hurt." Kay rolled her eyes, Cameron then wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife, "But the bottom line is... I think you're perfect, even with your flaws, you're perfect." He said leaning in, their noses barely touching, "And the fact that you are carrying _our_ child makes me the happiest man on this earth. You're perfect to me."

Kay leaned her forehead against his, "How are you so sure?"

"Because I have you with me."Cameron then smirked, "Who knows... maybe you're carrying twins."

Kay groined, "Oh, don't even joke. I can barely handle the fact there's going to be another one of you."

"Well, technically there already is, if you count Johnny."

She gasped in fake terror, "Oh no."

"Oh yes." Cameron kissed the corner of her mouth.

"You know, despite the annoyances and almost-heart attacks you give me-"

"Please, don't hold back your true feelings."

She finally gave him a loving smile, "You're perfect to me too." She closed the gap between them and kissed him gently.

When they pulled apart, Cameron spoke up, "You know, we could go get you some real maternity clothing today if you still wanna go out."

"I do... but there's something I kinda want to do first now." A mischievous look came into Kay's eyes.

"What's that?" Cameron asked, unaware of what she meant.

She kissed him again, hard, "I think you know now."

"Oh yes." He kissed her again, running his fingers through her hair. They did end up going shopping for Kay's maternity clothes... eventually.

 **Okay, so this one-shot takes place before the one where they find out that they're having twins, just wanted to clear that up. :)**


	12. Just the Two of Us

**LINUS! BRING ME MY PROMPT HAT! I AM HAVING... an idea. So we are going to be using the mash-up of #33 – Baby Fic and... #63 – Everyone Knows/Mistaken For Couple. This is gonna be fun!**

Cameron's eyes cracked open as he sat up in bed. Everything seemed normal until he looked to his right and noticed that his girlfriend wasn't in bed next to him. He got up from bed, left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen where Kay was seated at the table drinking a glass of orange juice instead of her usual coffee. "Kay?"

Kay looked up and smiled at him, her face a tad pale, "Morning."

"Hey," He kissed her cheek as he sat down, "You okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "You sure..."

She couldn't lie to him, "Alright, I woke up this morning feeling a little off."

"That explains the orange juice." He smirked.

"Yeah, I don't know why but when I opened the lid on the coffee grounds, it just made me feel worse."

He took her hand, "Maybe you should call in sick today."

Kay shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. It's probably just something I ate. Speaking of work," She got up from her seat, "I need to get ready. We wouldn't want anyone to question why I'm late." She kissed his forehead as she went to change.

"No. No. Of course not" He smiled as she walked away. That was the slight issue he had with their relationship. Cameron wanted to shout it from the rooftops that Kay Daniels had chosen to be with him but when their relationship first started out; Kay asked him if they could keep it on the down-low. Wanting to respect her wishes, he did just that but now it having been a few months into their relationship and he wanted more. However, he, of course, didn't mention this to Kay because he didn't want to seem selfish.

As Kay was getting ready, she thought about her relationship with Cameron. There was something she suspected but didn't want to talk to him about until she was sure. She suddenly felt nausea hit her stomach but she ignored it. She did know one thing for sure; she was ready to take the next step with Cameron. He had been so patient with her and she knew that if she forced him to have to keep their relationship secret any longer, she'd be the selfish one. She went back out and saw Cameron by the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee, "So if we need the Deception team for this case-"

"I'll be by the phone." He smiled, taking a quick sip of coffee before giving her a quick kiss. Suddenly Kay's face twisted, "Kay, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I-" She felt her stomach churn, "Hold on." She ran to the bathroom where she kneeled by the toilet and put up the seat as the contents of her stomach came out.

Cameron ran after her and kneeled down next to her. He held her hair back and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. After a few minutes, the vomit ceased, "You sure you okay? I mean, I don't think anyone's made that reaction after kissing me." He joked. Kay smiled at him as he used a tissue and wiped away the remaining vomit from the corner of her mouth.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"You okay?"

"I don't know... but I do feel embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?"

Kay let out a chuckle, "You just watched me throw up, and it wasn't exactly an attractive moment."

"It would take _a lot_ for me to find _you_ unattractive." Kay raised an eyebrow, "Well, I know one thing for sure; you're not going to work today."

"Cam-"

"You just threw up, I think that makes it okay to call in sick."

Kay rolled her eyes but heeded his advice and did call in sick. She chuckled at came forcing her to get into fresh pajamas and made her wear her robe as well, she tried to protest but Cameron insisted saying, "When someone is sick, they should be in bed, dressed warmly and someone needs to make them soup."

Kay laughed, "You don't have soup."

"Which is why I'm going to go get some right now." Cameron said, "I'll be back soon." He quickly grabbed his coat and headed out the door. Kay laughed at his reaction but once she was sure he was gone, she got off the bed, took something from her purse and headed to the washroom again. She also felt another vomiting session coming on so it was good . Cameron soon came back about an hour later with take out, talking on the phone with Dina, "Yeah, I heard Kay wasn't feeling well... ... ... Uh, Mike told me... ... ... Yeah, he did. Anyways, I thought I'd get her some soup... ... ... To help her feel better! ... ... .. Yeah, okay, I'll see you later." He saw Kay sitting on the couch, gazing out the window. He put the take out on a nearby table and walked over to her, "Kay?" He sat down next to her.

She looked at him with an unsure smile, "Hi." Her hands were in her robe pockets.

"Everything okay?"

"Um... I don't know." Kay turned to look at her boyfriend, "I need to tell you something." Cameron nodded and looked at her intently. Kay took one of her hands out of her pocket and took his hand, "Cameron... I don't want to hide our relationship anymore."

Cameron looked surprised, "You don't?"

"I feel like I've been selfish... I just... I don't know... wanted it to be just us for a while and I guess I got used to it."

Cameron tightened his hold on her hand, "It's not selfish Kay. I was more than willing to take this as slow as you needed. I just wanted everyone to know how... amazing I think you are but I totally understand you wanted it to be just the two of us."

"You know what's weird about all of this?"

"What?"

"The timing."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "The timing?"

"I've been thinking about telling our friends about us for about a week now."

"You have?"

Kay nodded, "I was thinking about telling them so it wouldn't be just the two of us who knew but... I actually have been feeling off for a couple of days and while you sweetly went to get me soup, I had to check something."

Cameron wasn't catching on as he furrowed his brows in confusion, "Check what? Is everything okay?"

"You tell me..." She took her other hand out of her pocket and handed him something, "Cameron... it's not going to be just the _two_ of us anymore."

Cameron's eyes widened as he looked at the object Kay gave him, "This... you're... we're..." It was a positive pregnancy test in his hand. The little pink plus sign confirmed it, "You're pregnant?" He whispered.

Kay nodded, giving him a smile, "I am... and there's actually another _two_ positive tests in the bathroom because I wanted to be sure before I said anything..." Cameron was silent as he stared at the test. Quite frankly, it worried Kay a bit. Was he not happy about it? She stroked the hand she was holding with her thumb, "Cam?"

Cameron let out a laugh as his face broke into the biggest smile, "We're having a baby..." He whispered. Then he wrapped his arms around Kay into a bone-crushing hug, "We're having a baby!"

Kay sighed in relief, "So you're happy?"

He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands, "Of course I am. I don't know how I could be more thrilled."

"I'm so relieved. I... I was worried that... this... would be too much for you."

"Nothing is too much for the Amazing Cameron Black."

Kay let out a slight laugh, "You know you don't have to use the word amazing every time you say your name."

Cameron leaned in and gave her a deep kiss before pulling back, "I love you..." He whispered.

She rested her forehead against his, "I love you too..." She whispered back.

Later that day, around the evening, Cam and Kay had invited everyone over to the archive for what they were told was a movie night. "So what was so important that you needed us all to be here for movie night?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, I could have had other plans." Gunter said.

"Did you?" Dina asked, smirking.

"No. But I still could have said no."

"No you wouldn't have old man." Jonathan grinned

Mike smiled at Cam and Kay, "So what's up guys? I get the feeling this is not about movie night."

Cameron and Kay looked at each other before Cameron spoke up, "Well, there's something we need tell you guys..."

Dina raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Cameron and Kay hesitated for a moment before Gunter exclaimed, "Out with it children!"

"Cameron and I have been secretly dating for the past few months." Kay blurted out.

"And we're incredibly happy but we wanted to see if things would work out before we told you because this is something we didn't want to take lightly." Cameron quickly added.

The team was silent for a moment... that is until Jonathan spoke up, "...Was that it?" He asked.

Both Cameron and Kay looked confused, "What do you mean?" Cam asked.

Dina cleared her throat, "Well um... we've uh... actually known for quite a while."

Kay's eyes widened, "You have?"

Jordan laughed, "When it comes to deceptions for cases, you two are really good but in this case... you guys weren't exactly being subtle."

"Always making excuse to be together." Gunter said.

"Always accidently brushing against each other." Dina added, "Once is an accident, twenty times in five minutes isn't."

"Smiling at everything the other says." Jordan replied.

"Making goo-goo eyes at each other all the time." Jonathan grimaced.

"Making out in Kay's office after hours." Mike said.

Kay brushed her hair behind her ear, "You uh... saw that?"

"The walls are thick but they're not soundproof. Next time make sure that _everyone_ has gone home."

"So you all knew... this whole time?" Cameron asked.

"Pretty much." They all replied.

"Huh." Cam and Kay both said.

Dina then realized something, "Kay? What are you doing out of bed? I thought you weren't feeling well."

"Yeah, you didn't come into work today." Mike added, "Everything okay?"

"Well..." Cameron started, "Kay, do you want to tell them?"

Kay hesitated for a moment, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone's eyes went wide. Again, Jonathan was the first one to speak, "I'm gonna be an uncle?" He smiled before jokingly saying, "Wait! _Cameron_ is going to be a father? You sure that's safe?"

Dina got up from her seat and hugged them both, "Congratulations! Both of you!"

Gunter patted Cameron the back, "Good luck Cameron. Congrats Kay."

"This is awesome you guys!" Jordan said.

"Well, this is something we didn't see coming." Mike smiled as he shook Cam's hand, "Enjoy the rest you guys can get now."

"Thank you for those comforting words Mike." Kay sarcastically replied.

"How far along are you?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm not sure; we're going to the doctor tomorrow to find out."

"I bet it going to be a boy." Jordan said.

"No, it's going to be a girl, I can tell." Dina responded.

Cameron wrapped his arms around the woman he loved, "All that matters to us is that this baby will be happy and healthy." Kay nodded. He then added, "Who knows, maybe it's a boy _and_ a girl."

Kay elbowed him, "Don't even joke about that." They had no idea what the next nine months would bring but they knew that they would enjoy the ride that would come with it. Also Johnny makes it his mission to "prepare" Cameron for fatherhood... it never ends well... for them, it's hilarious for everyone else.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one!**


	13. Black Eye

**I need the prompt hat! [Linus hands me the prompt hat.] Thank you Linus. Today's prompts are... #56 – "Put my hand where?" and... #64 – "What the hell is that?"**

"What the hell is that?" Cameron asked bluntly when he and Kay went off into their usual after-party side chat.

Kay looked confused, "What?"

"Your eye." He motioned to the dark bruise starting to form all around her left eye.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Cameron gave worried look, "Doesn't look like nothing."

"One of the people we arrested tried to punch me out but clearly it didn't work seeing as we still got him." Kay laughed, "Seriously though, I'm fine. Nothing a little time won't fix."

Cameron took her by the hand, "Let me at least get you something to put on that."

"Really?" Kay rolled her eyes.

"Yes really, you may have a nice shiner in the morning but you gotta manage it too."

The team suddenly turned their attention to Cameron pulling Kay towards the kitchen, "Why so they make things difficult for themselves?" Dina asked raising an eyebrow.

Jordan furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Gunter slammed a hand on the young man's shoulder, "Well, let me explain it as simple as I can. Cameron and Kay are both attracted to the other but are both too chicken to do a damn thing about it."

Jordan rolled his eyes, "No need to be condescending."

Over in the kitchen, Cameron had Kay sit down as he got out an ice pack. Kay raised an eyebrow at the amount of ice packs in the freezer, "You know Cam, I think you need more ice packs."

Cam rolled his eyes as he sat down next to her with the packet of ice. He carefully pressed it on her blackened eye but she winced a little when it made contact, "Does that hurt?"

"A little... it's more just the cold" Despite the cold, she felt her cheeks heat up as he slowly applied a tiny bit of pressure with this intense look in his steel blue eyes. Kay cleared her throat, "I uh... think I got it from here." She smiled as she put her hand on the ice pack as Cameron moved his away, their fingers brushing together. They were quiet for a moment then Kay spoke up, "So what is with all the ice packs?"

Cameron chuckled, "Well, sometimes some of the tricks I try for the first time don't go... as planned."

"Are you saying that the _Amazing_ Cameron Black has injured himself for the sake of a trick?" She grinned.

He smiled, "Something like that. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I'm guessing today's not the first time something like this has happened."

She put the ice pack down, "I'm field agent Cam, sometimes getting hurt is part of the job."

"I know... just," He takes her hand, "Just be more careful. Please."

Kay smiled as she gripped his hand, "I'll try... Cam? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Kay, anything."

"Why does a random black eye bother you so much?"

Cameron cleared his throat, "Well, it's not so much the black eye that bothers me as it is the fact that you're in pain."

Kay let out a small chuckle, "It's just a numbing pain, I really don't feel that much of it anyway."

"Still... I don't like it when the person I care about is hurt." Cameron said without thinking.

Kay froze for a moment, "Y-you care about me?"

Cameron realized what he had said but wasn't going to deny it, "Y-yeah. I do." Kay smiled at those words. Cameron took a deep breath, "Kay?" He looked into her eyes.

"Yes?" She replied, her dark brown eyes pulling him closer.

"I..." Cameron, for once, was speechless as he leaned in. When Kay slightly leaned in as well, he closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against hers. Almost immediately, Kay closed her eyes and responded to the kiss. Cameron took his free hand and brought it up to her face as he caressed her cheek and adjusted their heads to deepen the kiss. After about a minute... a very long minute, Cameron pulled away. Cameron opened his eyes but Kay's were still closed only for a moment before she too opened her eyes again.

"It's about bloody time!" Gunter exclaimed from across the room.

"We may not be able to hear you two but we can certainly see you!" Dina called.

Both Cameron and Kay turned red at the fact that their friends had just witnessed their kiss. They looked at each other, "Cameron, I-" "Kay, I-"

"Kay, I don't know what the future holds but I know that I want you to be part of it. In... anyway that's comfortable for you. I just know that I want-well, need you in my life." Cameron confessed.

Kay smiled at him, "Then I guess it's a good thing I feel the same way" They both beamed at each other as Cameron pulled Kay out of her seat, lifted her slightly off the ground causing her to drop the ice pack and kissed her again... and again... and again... and you see where this is going. The team very soon gave them their privacy.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I swear I'm getting to all of them, thanks for being patient.**


	14. A Lovers Quarrel

**[Sings] Prompt hat! Prompt hat! I'm gonna check the prompt hat! Linus! [Linus brings the prompt hat.] Thank you Linus, today's numbers are... #2 – "Have you lost your damn mind!?"and... #24 – "You're the only one I trust to do this."**

"You're the only one I trust to do this." Kay said with her empty hands in the air as the perp held a gun to her head, "Cameron, just walk away with the evidence. I'll be fine" The team had planned a deception in order to get a killer to confess and hand over the evidence had gone south. They hadn't known that this deli shop owner was packing more than just meat.

Kay might have been wearing her bulletproof vest but that wouldn't protect her head and that scared Cam, "Kay, I'm not going to leave you behind." Cameron told her, holding a duffle bag containing the murder weapon and the video tape proving that the deli man did it.

"That's a smart play boy." He said as Kay felt the cold metal of the gun press against the back of her head, "I wouldn't go anywhere with that bag unless you wanna see your girlfriend's brains splattered everywhere."

Cameron winced at that thought, "Well, you don't have to worry about that." He looked away for a moment trying to figure out what to do. Kay wasn't his girlfriend but the deli guy seemed to think she was... he might be able to use that to his advantage.

"Cameron." Kay said, "Cameron, look at me." Cameron looked Kay in the eyes and noticed that her eyes were glazed over, almost as if she was tearing up, "It's okay. I'll be okay. Just go"

"Don't do it son." The perp said as he pressed the gun against Kay head, "You might leave scot-free but your lady here will end up leaving in a body bag."

Kay's eyes began to glisten, "Cameron, go. Don't worry about me. The case is more important." Kay knew that this wouldn't end well but she wanted to make sure that if she was going to die, they would have at least caught the killer.

"Than your life?" Cameron asked raising an eyebrow, "I don't think so." His eyes took a quick glance up before he placed the bag on the ground, "Okay, first, Mr Deli-Man, you're going to hand over your gun." He knelt on the ground and placed a hand on the bag, "Then I will slide the bag over to you and then you're going to let my... _girlfriend_ go. She was just doing her job."

"Yeah, wanting to throw me in jail." He growled.

Cam's eyes darkened, "Do we have a deal or not?"

"I give you the agent and I keep my gun."

"Then we exchange at the same time"

"Deal. On my count son. One... two... three!"

He pushed Kay towards Cam as Cameron slide the duffle over to him. Kay quickly took out the gun from her holster and pointed it at the perp, "Drop the gun and the bag and put your hands in the air!" She also made a quick glance up.

"Feisty one aren't you?" The shop man commented, "If you don't drop _your_ gun. Then I'll just shoot your boyfriend here. My aim might be shaky but I can still hit part of the target."

Kay's intense stare would have been enough to scare anyone but the perp didn't let up so she slowly brought her gun down, "Fine." She smirked, "We just need to keep you from moving from your spot."

"Wha-" Suddenly from above a metal net was dropped on the perp causing him to drop both the gun and the duffle. Kay quickly went around to him and cuffed him, taking him away.

Cameron looked up and saw his team smiling down at him from a high up window, "Did we get him?" Dina called.

"Yeah! You got him!" Cameron shouted back.

"Always good to have a back-up plan!" Jordan exclaimed happily.

"Sure is!" Cameron then followed Kay as she lead the killer to over to her superiors. Cameron took a deep breath, "It really is..." He whispered.

Later at the archive, the gang were having their usual after-party celebrating their victory. "So did the guy confess?" Gunter asked.

"Well, given that he had threatened one of our agents with a gun and we had the gun _and_ we got the duffle bag with the evidence, there was no need for a confession anymore." Mike joyfully said.

They all then split off into their little groups at which point, Cam gently took hold of Kay's wrist, "Kay... Can we talk?"

She smiled at him, although unsure given a look in his eyes she hadn't seen before, "Of course, when do we not?" She joked.

Cameron chuckled as they moved to slightly more secluded area of the archive, "There's something I need to ask you but I need to apologize for what I'm about to say ahead of time."

Kay furrowed her eyebrows, "Alright, why?"

Cameron took a deep breath, "Have you lost your damn mind!?"

Kay raised an eyebrow letting out a confused laugh, "What?"

"You almost _let_ yourself get _killed_ tonight!"

"Cameron, I had no choice."

"Of course you did! The man was holding a gun to your _head_!" He put his drink down on the table, "But all you seemed to be worried was getting the evidence!"

"The man was a serial killer! That evidence was something we needed!" She argued putting her drink down.

"And it was more important than your own life?" Cameron quarreled.

"I'm an agent Cam! This type of thinking is needed for my line of work!"

They were unaware that their friends were hearing their escalating fight. "Should we uh... try to break this up?" Jordan asked.

"No, no. Let them get this out of their systems. It could be good for them" Dina said, "Come on gentlemen; let's decide on a take-out place." She distracted the men so Cam and Kay could be a little more private.

"What you tried to make me do... it was just cruel!" Cameron recanted

"What?!" She was getting more angry and confused, "How is telling you to leave with the evidence cruel?!"

"You tried to make me leave you to die!"Cameron finally shouted causing Kay to recoil a bit. Once he had said those words, he calmed down, "I couldn't stand it if something happened to you..."

Kay was silent for a moment. She then gently placed a hand on his arm, "Why do you care so much if something happens to me?"

Cameron took a step towards her, "I-I... I just do. I can't explain it."

Kay looked him in the eyes, "Can you try?" They both noticed just how close their faces were.

Cameron hesitated, "I-I..." Their lips were mere inches away from each other when Cam softly presses his lips against hers for a moment before pulling back, "I'm sorry Kay. I shouldn't have... it's just that I almost lost you and this was the best way for me to explain-Kay?" Kay continued to look him in the eyes before smiling, "Kay are you-hmm!" Kay grabbed him by the shirt and smashed their lips together. Cameron felt the breath being knocked out of him but in a good way. It took only a second for him to realize what was happening and to respond by wrapping his arms around her as his hands pressed against the back of her cardigan. He held her close as her hands moved up and her palms pressed on his cheeked. Cameron adjusted his head, deepening the kiss as he furrowed his eyebrows. They could both feel the other smile into the kiss, Kay felt his dimples appear as he smiled. They then pulled back as they had run out of air, pressing their foreheads against each other. "Well... I think I've made my point." Cameron chuckled.

"I think I have too." Kay smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "So... you don't see me as just another FBI agent then?"

Cameron's eyes widened, "What?" He tightened his grip around her waist, "Why would you even think that?"

Kay gave a slight chuckle, "I-it's not important."

Cameron sensed she was lying but didn't say anything because he didn't want to push her... for now. He was about to say something when, "I'm sorry." Dina called, "I hate to interrupt your snog session but we're ordering pizza, are you both okay with pepperoni?" They both nodded, "Wonderful."

As Dina walked away, they shared another kiss before they walked over to their friends hand in hand, less worried about the future.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one because if you didn't... well, that would just make me very sad. I'm sorry, before I started writing for Deception** **, the most descriptive way I wrote romance went more along the lines of, "And then they kissed."! I'm not very experienced with relationships so most of... [Gestures to entire shelf of Deception Fanfiction] all this... is wishful thinking. Oh man, I'm gonna be so disappointed when reality comes crashing down.**

 **Oh wow, this got kinda dark. Um... PUPPIES!**

 **Okay, see you next time guys!**


	15. Bad Dreams

**Linus? [Hands me the prompt hat] Thank you Linus. Today's prompt is... "When I have bad dream, just listening to you breathe calms me down." and... "If you have a nightmare, I'm going to be right here for you." Will this be fluff or angst? ...Or will it be both?**

Cameron was out of breath; the mystery woman had somehow gotten the best of Kay and was now holding a shiny knife to her throat. "You and your brother should have joined me Cameron." MW stated with this deranged look in her eyes.

"Look, you... you don't have to do this. Leave Kay be and for the love of God, leave my brother and the rest of my family alone and... I'll do whatever you want... even if it means I'd have to kill."

"No, Cameron!" Kay shouted, "I can't let you do that! Not for me, not for anybody."

"And I can't let you die." Cam gave her desperate look.

Kay gave him a loving look, "But if you do this, it will kill you on the inside."

MW rolled her eyes, "What'll it be Cameron, you said you'd be willing to do anything for your brother but is _Kay_ really worth anything?"

Kay slightly shook her head to try to get Cameron to walk away but he ignored it, "She's worth everything."

MW lowered the blade with an unreadable expression making Cameron believe for a moment that she would let Kay go, "Then I guess you're about to lose everything." She stabbed the knife into Kay's lower side and pulled out the bloodied knife, tossing it aside, "You didn't really think your precious girlfriend would get out of this alive, did you? I'll be coming for everyone Cam and will pick them off one at a time."

The mystery woman then seemed to disappear but Cameron didn't notice as his full attention was on Kay who looked at him with wide eyes as gripped her side, "Cam?"

Kay was about to drop to the ground when, almost like lightning, Cameron rushed over to her and caught her before she hit the ground, "Kay, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." He said as tear threatened to form in his eyes. He knelt down; holding her in his arms as he quickly removed his jacket and placed it over the wound that was bleeding furiously.

Kay looked up at him and gently placed a hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears with her thumb as they slowly rolled down his face, "I-it's alright Cam, a-and this wasn't your f-fault." She very slowly blinked.

"H-hey now, come on, help's on the way, just please stay awake" Cameron pleaded.

"I-I'll try but I-I'm getting really tired."

"Please hold on Kay, please." He took the hand that was on his cheek and pressed a soft kiss in her palm, "I need you."

"Cameron... can you do something for me?" He nodded, "Will you kiss me?" Cameron complied as he pressed a light but loving kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"Kay, look at me." Kay looked him in his bright blue eyes that were filled with both love and worry, "You're going to be fine." He tried to reassure her... and reassure himself.

"C-Cameron, I don't think-" She could feel herself starting to fade away as much as she tried to fight it.

"Hey, come on, this is just a minor hiccup in our _very_ long life together, okay?" He chuckled trying to be optimistic, "Come on, tomorrow, we'll be thinking about this and laughing about it." He brushed some of her hair out of her face as she gave him a smile that seemed to be weakening, "Think about it... who know, in a few months time, we'll go out to dinner or maybe even go away for the weekend and while you're not even paying attention, I'm going to get down on one knee and ask you to marry me."

Kay eyes widened as she gave a week smile, "You want to m-marry me?"

"I do... and then we'd probably have a couple of kids and live out our lives as the badass duo we are until we are old, shriveled and grey." Cameron told her as he stroked her cheek.

Kay leaned into his touch and looked up at him as her eyes began to glisten, "That sounds wonderful." She painfully took his hand and placed a kiss in his palm as he did for her just a little while ago, "I'm sorry Cameron..."

"Kay, what are you-"

She looked him straight in the eyes trying to show him how much love she had for him, "I love you Cam..."

"I love you too but why are you-" He then noticed that the light in her bright brown eyes was starting to fade and that her blood was seeping through the jacket, "No, no, no." Tears were starting to run down his cheeks as he cupped her cheek once more, "C-come on, Kay, stay awake... stay alive..."He leaned down and kissed her gently before pulling back. Kay's eyes remained closed as Cam felt a single teardrop roll down Kay's cheek to his thumb that was gently stroking the soft skin. He didn't hear or feel her take another breath after that, "No, no, n-no..." He felt his voice crack, "K-Kay, please... please don't leave me..." He pressed his lips onto her cold ones as hard as he could but it didn't change anything. She was gone and he was left sitting there, crying and cradling her empty body in his arms, not caring about the cold blood that was still slowly spilling out of her side as he heard sirens in the distance... it was too late.

She was gone. The love of his life was gone... but it was like he could still hear her voice calling his name, "Cameron?" "Cameron?" "Cam?" "Cam?" _"Cameron?" "Cam!"_ That's when his eyes shot open.

He blinked a few time before the world came into focus and when it did, he saw her. Kay hovering over him with a worried expression and she seemed to be in perfect health. She had been in bed next to him with her usual pajamas; it had all been a dream, "K-Kay?"

She sighed in relief, "Hi..." She brushed back his messy hair, "You seemed to be having a bad dream." Cameron looked at with such a relieved expression that she actually couldn't recognize it, "What?" Faster than one could say... anything, Cameron wrapped his arms around her, knocking her on her back to the mattress as he kissed her with everything he had. She smiled into the kiss as she cupped his face in her hands, wiping a tear that fell from his eye with her thumb. When they finally broke apart, Kay smiled up at him gripping his night shirt, "Not that I didn't enjoy that but what is going on?"

He pressed his forehead against hers, closed his eyes and sighed, "I thought I'd lost you..."

"Lost me?"

"My dream... y-you had been stabbed... by the mystery woman... and you bled out in my arms... and there was nothing I could have done to bring you back. You were just gone and I was left alone, without you..."

Kay looked at him with loving eyes, "Oh Cam... don't worry, I'm here... and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." He simply kissed her again, "Are you okay?" She asked him taking his hand in hers.

Cam repositions himself so that he too is lying on his back once again, resting his head on Kay's pillow, as she snuggled up next to him, "Not gonna lie, I'm kind of nervous to go back to sleep now." He laughed quietly.

Kay chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him and resting her tired head on his shoulder, "Well, there's one thing I do when I have bad dream."

"What's that?" He asked, wrapping one arm around her back and the other cupped her face as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Well, lately..." She places a hand on his chest over his heart, "When I have a bad dream, just listening to you breathe calms me down."

Cam smirked, "Really?"

Kay rolled her eyes before closing them again, "Don't mock my love for you or I _will_ regret loving you in the first place." She joked.

"Yes Milady." He replied. He kissed her hair before whispering, "I love you Kay."

"I love you too Cam" She whispered back, "If you have a nightmare, I'm going to be right here for you."

Kay soon fell asleep as Cam slowly ran his hand up and down her back before he too felt the sandman take over as he simply listened to Kay's light breathing. He thought of one last thing before he finally went to sleep, " _No matter what happens Kay Daniels, I swear, I'm going to marry you someday..._ "

 **That's all there is, there isn't anymore... hope you guys enjoyed this one, what'd you think?**


	16. Let Me Take Care of You

**Linus! [Hands me a card.] What no hat today? ...fine... today's quotes are... "Just let me take care of you. why are you so stubborn?" and... "We're going to the pharmacy and then we're going home." Enjoy!**

Cameron walked into Kay's office, "Morning Kay."

Kay didn't look up from the file she was looking at but smiled, "Morning Cam."

"So anything you need the deception team-" He sneezed, "-for?"

Kay looked up, "Bless you."

"Thank you."

Kay then noticed that Cameron's nose was a little red and he had little bags under his eyes, "Cameron, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Cam waved his hand.

Kay's eyes narrowed, "You sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay then... so there actually might be something-" Cameron sneezed again and sniffled this time, "Okay, hang on a second."She got up from her desk, walked over to him, "Come here" She puts the back of her hand against his forehead, "Cam, you're burning up. I think you might have a fever."

"No, no, I'm fine'd Kay." He said unconvincingly.

Kay raised an eyebrow, "When you put a D at the end of fine, you're not fine." She took his hand, grabbed her coat and keys, and dragged him out of her office, "Come on."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to the pharmacy and then we are going to the archive. You need to get some rest."

"Kay, I'm fine, I am, after all, the-"

"If you say that you're the _Amazing Cameron Black_ , I will shoot you."

"You're th-o loving Kay." Cam said rolling his eyes.

They went to the pharmacy, got Cam some cold medicine and headed back to the archive. When they walked in, Kay pushed him to his room, "Go change. Put your pajamas."

Dina walked over from the kitchen, "Kay? What are you doing here?"

"I had to bring Cameron home. He has a fever and he tried coming in to help when he's the one who needs it."

Dina raised an eyebrow, "He actually listened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cameron never listens to us when he gets sick. It takes all of us, yelling in his ear, to get him to rest." Dina chuckled, "He really value what you say."

Kay felt heat rise to her cheeks, "Well, I mean I did drag him out to the pharmacy-"

"No, no. He listens to you. I remember once, the four of us had to physically hold him down to make him take his medicine."

"Okay, I'm wearing my pajamas. Happy?" Cameron said as he came out wearing a black shirt with matching pajama pants.

"Good. Now go lie down." Kay instructed.

"Kay..."

"At least lie down on the couch"

Cam rolled his eyes, "Fine..."

Dina chuckled, "Well, you seem to be handling this quite well. Call me if you need anything Kay." She took her purse and walked out the door.

"Thanks Dina." Kay said as she took off her coat and picked up the bottle of medicine she had gotten for Cameron. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, "I thought I told you to lie down."

"Kay, I'm fine'd you don't need to baby me."

"Well, when you act like a baby, you give me no choice." Kay placed the back of her hand on his forehead, "You're still hot."

"I d'ow I am." He smirked.

Kay rolled her eyes as her hand slid down to his cheek. Cameron leaned in slightly to her touch. They sat like that for a moment before Kay snapped out of the trance that they were both in, "Alright. You're going to have your meds and then I want you to go to sleep." She shook the bottle and then poured it into the cap.

"Come on Kay, I can do this part myself." He took the cap from Kay, plugged his nose, and gulped the medicine down, "Ugh, this th-uff is gro-th."

"Well, it'll make you feel better." She said, taking the blanket from atop of the couch and wrapping it around him.

"You don't have to do this." Kay ignored him and went to get him a cold towel. Cameron rolled his eyes again and lay down, "Kay, did you hear me?"

"I did."

"You don't have to look after me. I'll be fine."

Kay sighed as she sat by his side and started to lightly dab the cold towel against his forehead, "Just let me take care of you. Why are you so stubborn?"

Cam averted his eyes, "I just don't wanna be an inconvenience to you..."

Kay placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a loving look, "You could never be an inconvenience to me Cameron."

Cam closed his eyes and gave a relaxed smile, "Same goes for me." She began to gently run her hand through his messy hair which seemed to relax him. "That feels nice..." He whispered. He was falling asleep.

Kay smiled at him. She leaned over and placed a light kiss on his forehead, "Sleep well Cam."

She went to get up to get some tea ready for when he woke up when she felt him grab her hand. She looked over to him and he had opened his eyes again and was looking at her with an intense gave, "Will you stay?"

"Of course, I'm just going to go make some tea."

Cam chuckled, "N-no, I meant, will you stay with... me? ...on the couch." He quickly added that last part but Kay could have sworn that his cheeks turned a little pink... but that could have just been his fever.

"Sure" She smiled, sitting back down, Cameron still holding her hand. She started running her fingers through his hair again which seemed to relax him, "I think you spend so much time worrying about everyone else, you forget to take care of yourself."

Cam raised his eyebrows while still keeping his eyes closed, "And you don't?"

Kay chuckled, "Well..."

"You're amazing Kay." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

"You're amazing too Cameron..." She whispered. She tried to get up but Cam's hold on her hand didn't let up. She quietly laughed it off as she leaned back on the couch, watching Cameron relax for once as she continued to dab the cold towel on his heated skin.


	17. I Love You

**I CAN'T FIND MY PROMPTS! [Linus hands my the prompt hat] Thank you Linus. Today's lucky numbers are... #9 – "Don't ever do that again!" and... #16 – "It could be worse." [Hat spits out three more prompts] These are numberless... "You're the most important person in my life." And... "The truth is... I love you." And... "I've been in love with you for months – I was just too scared to admit it."**

 **These all work for this idea and I wanna make sure I'm getting to everyone's asks... I'm only one fangirl but I wanna make everyone happy! I have this uncontrollable need to please people! Enjoy peoples.**

"Cameron!" Kay called out as Cameron hit the ground. She quickly forgot the perp as Mike came running out from behind the corner, cuffing the shooter.

Kay quickly knelt down next Cam, she took off her jacket to press down on the wound to stop the blood flow only... there wasn't any. Cameron cracked his eyes open to look up at Kay, "H-hey beautiful."

Kay ignored his comment, "Cameron, what's going on?" She asked as he sat up, seemingly unharmed.

"We switched his gun. One that had blanks. Had to play the part."

"H-how? When?"

"When you were busy interrogating him in the lobby, we switched out one of his guns in his office. The one that matched the murder weapon."

"How did you know that would be the gun he would choose when he run off with?"

Cameron grinned sheepishly, "I didn't."

"You mean you just jumped in front of me knowing that you could have actually been shot? Again!?" Kay exclaimed.

Cameron ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah."

"That was really stupid Cameron."

"It could be worse," Cam tried to reason, "Could have been a loaded gun and he could have aimed for my head."

"Cam, I'm serious." She said, frowning.

"Oh, come on, it's not that big a deal." Cameron waved it off.

Kay was getting angry, "Don't ever do that again!"

"I can't do that Kay."

"Why not?"

"Because you're important to me, I'd die before I let anything happen to you."

"But did you ever consider that you're the _most_ important person in _my_ life?" She exclaimed before realizing what she was saying. They both went quiet for a moment, there was only the sound of the light evening breeze and the distant sirens of the city, "Tell me the truth Cameron."

Cameron was slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

Kay sighed, "Why do you keep putting yourself in danger... for me?"

Cameron's blue eyes looked in Kay's worried brown eyes, "You want the truth?" Kay nodded. Cameron took her hand, "The truth is... I love you." He said, finally admitting it, not only out loud but also to himself.

Kay's eyes widened, "Y-you do?"Her hand slightly tightening its grip on his.

"Y-yeah." He chuckled, "I've been in love with you for months... I was just scared to admit it."

"You... you're in love with me?" Kay asked, still unsure if she heard him correctly.

"Yeah..."

"W-why didn't you tell me?"

Cameron gave out a light chuckle, "Because you're too good for me. You deserve better."

It was Kay's turn to chuckle as she shook her head and looked into his eyes again, "You idiot..."

Cameron looked confused, "What are you-" He was cut off by Kay pressing her lips against his, it was only for a moment but Cameron swore he felt sparks. When Kay pulled back, she looked to the ground. It was almost as if she was shy, Cameron hadn't seen her like that before. "Kay..." He whispered. Kay just looked at him, not saying anything, "Kay... you... why am I an idiot?"

Kay sighed, "Because... I'm in love with _you_ Cameron Black."

Cam's eyes light up as his smile got so big, Kay was worried that his face would break. He cupped her face and kissed her again. Kay responded almost immediately by gripping the fabric of his sweater and adjusting her head to deepen the kiss. Cam moved one of his hands and ran it through her hair, he pulled back, "I'm sorry, are you sure you-" Kay cut him off by cupping his face and kissing him again. Cameron smiled into the kiss which made Kay smile into the kiss. When air became a necessity again, Kay pulled back, smiling at him before her hands moved back down to his sweater to absentmindedly play with the fabric. They couldn't stop smiling at each other, "Th-this changes things. Doesn't it?"

Kay looked down, "Y-yeah, I guess it does. Cameron, I..."

Cameron chuckled, "You just came to your senses?"

"What? No. No, no. It's just that I... I don't want to screw this up... I-I can't do this."

"Kay-"

"Hey, are you guys coming?" Mike called out.

"We'll meet you back at work Mike, you get our perp into an interrogation room." Kay called back. Cameron and Kay both got up from off the pavement, "Let's go."

"Kay, wait!" Cameron gently took hold of her arm, "We need to talk about this. We can't just kiss and then ignore it."

"But the case-"

"Can wait." Cameron took her hands, "It can wait for a few minutes." Kay couldn't look at him, "Kay, we just... I just told you that I loved you and you told me the same thing. Kay Daniels, I love-"

Kay gave pained look, "Don't say it."

"What?"

"Cameron, we can't be together."

"Why not?" Cameron asked, purely confused.

"It's not a good idea. We-the timing-"

"Is never going to be right." Cameron said, "Look." He took her hands and placed them over his heart, "There's always going to be a reason why we shouldn't be together but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try."

Kay looked down again, "Cameron..."

"Look, if you can just look at me in the eyes and tell me that you never want to be with me, I will drop this entire thing and never bring it up again." He raised his right hand, "I swear on my life and my abilities as a master of deception."

Kay looked up into his hopeful blue eyes. She loved those eyes, how they were always bright but when he became serious, they had this intense shade of blue. She couldn't tell him that she didn't want to be with him... because she did, "Cameron Black... I-I..." She paused for a moment, remembering what had happened the last time she had confessed her feelings but then she remembered that this time was different. This time, it _was_ Cameron she had confessed to and it was only because he confessed to her first. She intertwined their hands, "Cameron, I do love you but it really scares me."

Cameron took a step closer to her and gave a slight smirk, "But you're scary all the time."

"Cam, I..." Kay's eyes fell to his lips, in that moment, all she wanted to do was kiss his stupid pretty mouth again, so she did. It was a soft kiss as her hands moved to his shoulders and his arms wrapped around her waist as Cameron furrowed his brow. Kay soon pulled back and rested her forehead against his and gave a slight chuckle, "I love you Cam."

Cameron smiled, "I love you too Kay"

He leaned in to kiss her again when she placed a hand over his lips, "But you can't keep putting yourself in harm's way for me."

Cameron let out a laugh, "I'm sorry Kay but you need to know that I would die before I let anything happen to you. Get used to it."

She smiled at him before taking his hand, "Come on, we should get going. Wouldn't want to worry anybody."

"Hey Kay?" She turned her head around to look at him; Cam could've sworn that it happened in slow-motion. He pulled her in for another quick kiss, "Sorry, I'm just glad I can do this now."

Kay smiled, "Me too."

"Would you like to go out on a date sometime?"

Kay smirked, "I would." After that, she basically dragged Cameron to the car as they headed back to the FBI building where they got a full confession from Cam's attempted shooter. Once the paperwork had been completed, Cameron took Kay out to this little burger join claiming that they had New York's best burger, after trying it, she couldn't disagree. Cameron then walked Kay home where he kissed her good night and was about to turn to leave when Kay pulled him back in and what happened next... no one needs to know...

 **Okay, so it's after 4:00am and I couldn't sleep so I thought I would try to get through some of the asks you guys have been sending me because I wanna write them all!**

 **Should I get some sleep or should I continue writing? ...I'll let you know how it all turns out!**


	18. Wouldn't Change a Thing

**So... yeah, I'm back to doing prompts again, I was hit with inspiration... LINUS! BRING ME MY PROMPT HAT! [Linus hands me the hat] Thank you... Stage 6, #14 – "Do you want to feel them? They're kicking up a storm, right now." And... Stage 7, #2 – "Can you run to the store? We're out of diapers, again."This is gonna be short but hopefully sweet**

Kay woke up in the middle of the night with a start. She nudged Cameron with her hand, trying to wake up her husband, "Cameron. Cameron, wake up."

"Hmm?" Cameron opened his tired eyes and yawned, "Kay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong. The babies are kicking." She said clutching her very pregnant stomach.

Cam perked up, "They are?"

"Yeah..." She smiled in the dark bedroom, "Do you want to feel them? They're kicking up a storm, right now."

Cameron sat up on the bed, turned on his bedside lamp and gently placed a hand on her stomach. He smiled as he felt his children kick their mother's stomach, "Wow. They are really want to get out of there, don't they?"

"I think the three of us are on the same page." Kay joked. Pregnancy hadn't been easy, what with the mood swings, nausea, her hormones going crazy, and she had been put on mandatory desk duty two months ago, it wasn't easy.

"Just one more month." Cam said grinning at his wife.

"One more month..." She said smiling at him.

Cameron still couldn't believe that he was having children with Kay, the woman who held his heart. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a father. The babies kicked again, Cameron chuckled, "If they're this energetic now, imagine what they'll be like when they get here."

Kay smirked, "If they're anything like their father... they'll be handful."

"Hey. I have feelings you know."

"I am well aware." She laughed, "Those feelings are how we got here in the first place."

"Well, if I recall correctly-" He was cut off by Kay hitting him with a pillow, "What was that for?"

"For fun." She said giving a cheeky smile.

"Well..." Cameron cupped her cheek, "There are _other_ ways we could have fun..."

Kay gave him a 'Really?' look, "Cameron..."

"I can't help it if I find you utterly attractive."

Kay rolled her eyes and gave him a sweet kiss, when they parted; she patted his chest and lay down, "Well, good night."

"Oh, come on, that was just mean." Cameron said as he lay down, turning to his side and wrapping his arms around her with one hand resting on her stomach, "It's a good thing I know you're joking."

"You'll thank me for letting you sleep tonight when in a few months, we're both losing sleep from 3am diaper changes."

He sighed contently, "I can't wait. I love you Kay."

She smiled as she gripped his hand, "I love you too Cameron." They both drifted off to sleep.

 _Five months later..._

"You two are Daddy's little girls, yes you are. Yes you are." Cameron cooed to his twin daughters as he placed them in their cribs.

The girls were a fascinating combination of their parents. They had Kay's dark hair while their skin was darker than Cam's, they were lighter than Kay and to everyone's surprise, they had inherited Cameron's blue eyes.

"I cannot wait to teach you guys everything I know... but only if you want, I'm not gonna force you guys to do anything you don't want to... except getting good grades. Good grades are important." He said as they gurgled. His phone rang, "Hello my beautiful wife."

Kay rolled her eyes as she got to her car, "Hey Cameron. I'm just on my way home. Should I get anything?"

"Actually. Can you run to the store? We're out of diapers... again."

Kay laughed, "Sure, in fact I'll get double the amount, might last us 'till Wednesday." She joked.

"Good plan. Be careful Babe."

"Alright, see you soon, love you. Kiss the girls for me."

"Love you too." Cameron hung up and looked down at his daughters, "And I love you two." He smiled as his babies looked up at him with wide eyes, "God, how is it you two are so cute? I love you guys so much. You're not allowed to date anyone, blink if you agree." They both blinked their blue eyes at him, "Okay, so we're on the same page."

Cameron never thought he would have this, having a wife he loved as much as Kay and he never thought he would have children. He wouldn't change this for the world.

 **Just some cute little domestic Kaymeron fluff! Hope you guys liked it!**


	19. Stupid Hero

**Where's the prompt hat? [Linus hands me the prompt hat.] Thank you Linus. Today's prompt is... "Will you stop playing with the bed settings?" This will be fun!**

"Will you please stop playing with the bed settings?" Kay asked in an exasperated tone as she put down the book she was reading.

Cameron, who was in the hospital bed with a sling around his right arm and shoulder pouted, "But Kay, I'm just so bored!"

"Well, that's what you get for getting yourself shot." She smirked raising an eyebrow.

Cameron raised his eyebrows and smirked back, "It's what I get for being a hero."

Kay shook her head, "A stupid hero."

"But a hero nonetheless."

She walked over, sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on his good one, "I wish you would stop putting yourself in danger for me."

He smirked as he gripped her hand, "Forgive me if I don't want to see the woman I love getting shot."

Kay let out a chuckle of affection then sighed, "And you think I want to see the man I love getting shot?"

 _Cameron and Kay had gone out for dinner one night. It was supposed to be a special night; at least that was what Cameron thought when he put a small velvet box in his jacket pocket before he went to pick her up. They went to the pub they always went to and sat in their favorite corner booth. He didn't want Kay to get suspicious about what he had planned. He almost gave it away when he couldn't stop smiling at her while they waited for their food. She gave him a curious look, "What?"_

 _Cam shook his head, "Nothing... I'm just happy."_

 _Kay smiled as she lifted her hand and stroked his cheek, "I'm happy too." As they waited for their food, a man walked into the pub. The man was someone Kay had put away a long time ago... and he wanted revenge, even though he had committed the crime Kay arrested him for. He watched as Kay and Cameron talked and laughed. Like a predator, he wanted to wait for just the right moment to take down his prey. Kay laughed at something Cameron had said, "Jonathan seriously punched you after you accidently gave him a black eye?"_

" _Well, I told him too! We were pretending to be one person, I wanted it to match."_

" _Why not just cover his eye with makeup?"_

" _Hey, I was an insecure sixteen-year-old boy; forgive me if makeup wasn't the first thing that came to mind." He joked. Then he went quiet for a moment then spoke up, "Kay... do you love me?"_

 _Kay let out a light chuckle, "Yes. Of course I love you. Why? Don't you love me?" She joked._

 _Cameron chuckled, "Of course." He lightly pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled back, he grinned cheekily, "Okay, now I'm wishing we ordered in."_

" _Order in tomorrow night then?" Kay smirked._

" _Oh yeah." He kissed her again, "God, I love you Kay Daniels." He said cupping her neck._

" _I love you too Cameron Black. What's going on with you?" She asked._

" _I don't know what you're talking about." Cam smirked._

" _No... you're hiding something, I can tell." She said, raising an eyebrow._

 _Cameron took her hands, "Kay... do you believe in destiny... or fate?"_

 _Kay let out a chuckle, "I don't really know but you once said you didn't. In fact you were very adamant about that."_

" _Well, I was but I do believe in chance." Kay let him continue but was curious as to where this was going, "Meeting you was chance. It was luck and boy was I lucky. I chose to be your friend just like you chose to be my friend but falling head over heels in love with you was something I just couldn't control no matter how hard I tried."_

" _Cameron, where you are you going with this?"_

" _Kay Daniels, I love you and I want to be there for you. I know you can take already kick ass on your own but I want to be able to protect you too."_

 _The man found his moment, he took his gun out of his jacket as Kay and Cameron were none the wiser, "Cameron..." She smiled at him, "What's going on?"_

" _Kay, I love you and I can't imagine my life without you... not anymore." Cameron was about to reach into his jacket pocket when something glistened at side of his eye and he heard a click. He quickly looked to see what it was when his eyes widened. Just as the man shot his weapon, Cameron tackled Kay, covering her body with his own causing him to get shot in the right arm._

 _Someone tackled the shooter and held him down as the bartender called 911, "Cameron!" Kay exclaimed as she tried to cover the wound and keep him awake. He was lying in the booth as the bartender shouted, saying that the ambulance was on its way. Cameron tried to speak but Kay was panicking. He took a bullet for her... again but this time, he wasn't wearing the vest. She brushed his hair back with her hand, trying to sooth him, "You're going to be alright Cameron."_

" _K-Kay." He started._

" _Shh. Shh. Don't speak. Please save your strength... please stay awake." Kay pleaded as she felt blood, Cameron's blood seeping through._

" _Kay, I-I love you."_

 _Kay gave a pained but loving look, "I love you too."_

" _Kay..." He smiled as he tried to stay awake by focusing on different parts of her face and telling himself that he needed to stay awake, he needed to ask her a question. He took something out from his pocket with her noticing._

 _Kay shook her head and gave a small smile, "Why do you keep saying my name?"_

" _I j-just want to make sure I get to say it... Kay." He slipped something into her left jacket pocket._

" _Just stay awake Cam." She said._

" _Don't worry Kay..." Cameron said as his eyelids grew heavy and began to shut._

" _Cameron? No, no, no, come on, stay with me!" Cameron didn't respond but Kay could hear the ambulance sirens getting louder, "Cameron? Cam! Cameron! Cameron, please! Please..." She begged him, "I can't live without you either..."_

What happened after that was all a blur to Kay until she was told that Cameron would be okay and that he had opened his eyes again. "Did they catch the guy?"

"Yeah... he's back in prison..." Kay gave him a pained look, "Cam, I thought I was going to lose you."

He gave a sympathetic look. He gripped her hand tighter, "I'm sorry."

Kay let out a chuckle again, "You save my life... again. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Well, if that's the case, could this stupid hero get a kiss?" He asked staring at her with his big blue eyes.

 _Damn those eyes._ Kay thought to herself. She rolled her eyes, leaned over and placed a light kiss on his lips. She didn't linger for too long as she didn't want to accidently apply pressure on his bad arm.

When they pulled back, he just then noticed that she was wearing the same jacket from that night, "You know..." Cameron started, "I might be right-handed but there's still plenty I can do with my left."

Kay let out a quiet laugh and raised her eyebrow, "Cameron."

"Not that! My, my, Agent Daniels, what goes on in that beautiful brain of yours?" She rolled her eyes at him. He took a deep breath, "Check your pocket."

"My pocket?"

"Your jacket pocket."

Kay placed her hand inside the pocket and she felt something, what she pulled out was a ring, "Wha-how?"

Cameron took the ring from her and adjusted the bed setting so he could sit up and so he and Kay were exactly face to face. He looked deep into her eyes as she was still processing what was happening, "Kay Daniels... will you marry me?"

"W-what?"

"That's what I was trying to ask you at the pub. Kay, I love you and... I want to marry you."

A smile started to form on Kay's face, "Cameron, I-"

"I know that it might be coming out of the blue but I was planning on asking you that night and what happened at the pub proved that-"

"Cameron!" She exclaimed, smiling at him.

"What?"

"Just let me say 'yes' you idiot."

Cam's eyes widened, "Wait what?"

"Yes." She grinned nodding.

Cameron gulped, still unsure whether he heard her correctly, "Yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

"You will?"

"I will."

Cameron cupped her neck and pulled her towards him as he gave her a deep kiss. She responded by cupping his face in her hands. Neither of them thought they could ever be this happy. When they parted, Cameron started to slide the ring onto Kay's finger, "Now you're sure? Remember, there are no take-backs after this."

"Cameron, would you just shut up and let us get engaged?"

"Right away Milady." He slid the ring on her finger. "It fits perfectly." He smiled.

"It does..." Kay looked her boyfriend-no, her fiancée with adoring eyes that matched his own expression, "I love you Cameron Black."

"I love you too Kay Daniels." He lifted his good arm once again to stroke his fiancée's cheek, "So... now can I play with the bed settings again?"

"No!"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one! As soon as I got the prompt, the idea just came to me! Keep sending your prompts in, I'll get around to them... eventually... but I will!**

 **Give me your feedback, I live for the comments!**


	20. Thirty-Six Hours

**Today's prompts are... ... ... Linus! Where are the prompts? [Hands me the hat] Thank you Linus. Today's prompts are... "You're not the kind of person I thought you'd be... I like that" and... "What are you doing here?" Let's see what happens.**

It had been just over twenty-four hours since Kay had last spoken to Cameron, well, spoken to Jonathan but she didn't know that. She couldn't understand it; she knew Cameron was upset and rightfully so but... why did it seem like he hated her? She shook her head, clearly Cameron didn't want anything to do with her anymore, she should just forget about him. That's when her phone rang, "Hello?"

"Kay?" A familiar voice said on the other line.

"Jonathan?"

"No, it's not Jonathan, it's me. Kay, you gotta help me, I didn't know who else to call."

Kay sat down in shock, "C-Cameron?"

Cameron gave a nervous chuckle, "Y-yeah... wait till you hear how I got myself into this. I know this is a lot to ask especially after the way I snapped at you but... you're the only one I know I can trust right now..."

"What about Dina, Jordan, or Gunter?"

There was a silence for a moment, "I need to see you Kay." _I need you_ , he thought.

Kay was silent for a moment, "I'll be there as soon as possible." It took Kay less than an hour to reach the prison. When she walked into the meeting room, she saw him. The man sitting at the table looked up and locked eyes with her. This time she recognized those eyes. "Can you give us a few minutes?" She said to the guard. The guard left the room and Kay turned back to Cameron, "It really is you."

Cameron stood up and grinned sheepishly, "Hey Kay... you look good."

She took a step closer to him, "Cameron... h-how long have you been here? What are you doing here?"

"Uh... just a little over twenty-four hours. I would've called sooner but I just thought-" He was cut off by Kay pulling him into a hug. He froze for a moment then proceeded to tightly wrap his arms around her, "God, I missed you." He was mentally kicking himself for ever thinking that he could be done with her.

"I missed you too." When they pulled away, Kay got a good look at his face, "You're hurt."

Cameron realised she was talking about the bruise on his cheek, "Oh that... that's nothing. You know if you wanna see hurt, you should see what some of my fellow prisoners did." He joked then realized that he probably shouldn't have said that.

"Wait, who's hurt you?"

"I-it's not important. I'm just a little bruised, nothing too bad."

"No, tell me. I want names."

Cameron gripped her shoulders, "Kay, it's not important." He looked into her eyes, "You came. That's important."

Kay pursed her lips. She wanted to know who hurt him but she didn't want to push him, "What happened? How are you here? Where's Jonathan?" She asked as they sat down.

Cameron sighed, "I... he punched me out. He switched our clothing and he-he left."

"But why? What happened?"

"I'm not going to lie. I... I had planned on breaking him out." Kay looked down at the table then back at him, "I'm sorry. I just, I was angry that-"

"That the FBI had really let you guys down again... but this time, it really was our fault."

Cameron took her hand which surprised her but she didn't move it back, "But it wasn't yours."

"Cameron-"

"No. These past twenty-four hours reminded just how much you helped and how much you put your job-the job you love-on the line for us."

"Were you planning on leaving and just disappearing... no pun intended." Kay said, cracking a small smile.

Cameron actually managed to let out a little chuckle then his smile faded, "Y-yes."

"W-would I have ever seen you again?" She asked, remembering what he-no, Jonathan had said the other day.

"I-I don't know." Kay's eyes flickered down again which Cameron noticed. He squeezed her hand, "I wouldn't know how to face you."

"I would've understood." She said, squeezing his hand back.

Cameron shook his head smiling, "You're not the kind of person I thought you'd be... I like that."

"Why did Jonathan leave you here?"

"I think he got fed up. I don't blame him but... I have no idea where he is or what he's doing. I just know he hates me."

Kay gave him a sympathetic look, "He doesn't hate you."

"Then why did he-"

"Cameron, I-I don't know if you remember but I saw how Jonathan looked when you got stuck in the vault. He loves you Cameron."

"Then why?"

"People make bad choices when they're mad or scared or stressed."

Cameron smirked, "Did you just quote _Frozen_?"

Kay thought for a moment then let out a chuckle, "I didn't intend to." They both laughed a little. Kay then gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "I'm getting you out of here Cameron. I'll have them run a DNA test."

"Wait. Kay... you don't hate me?"

Kay slowly shook her head, "I don't think I could if I tried."

They smiled at each other as Kay let go of his hand and got up from her seat, "Kay?"

She turned around to look at him, "Yes?"

Cameron grinned, "I don't hate you either. Quite the opposite of hate actually." Kay felt her cheeks turn a slight pink which didn't go unnoticed by Cam as his cheeks turn a little rosy from his own words.

About twelve hours later and after some very choice curse words from Kay, they tested Cam's DNA and fingerprints and realized that they had the wrong man. They apologized for the mix-up and quite frankly, they had grown quite terrified of Kay and her glare in such a short time.

Kay and Cameron exited the prison. When he got out the door, Cameron stopped and took a deep breath. He never realized just how much he appreciated the fresh air. Kay smiled as he looked over to her, clearly glad to be out, "Let's get you home." They started to walk towards her car when Cameron gently grasped her arm, stopping her, "Cameron? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just..." He paused and took a step closer to her, "Kay I-I... what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" She said stepping towards him.

"I mean... are we... going to be partners again? Are you still going to be in my life?" His hand sliding down her arm and taking her hand in his.

Kay felt her heart quicken, "Do you want me to be?"

He gazed into her deep brown eyes, "Yes." Their faces were very close to each other and the fact that they were pretty close in height made it easier for them to be in close proximity, "Kay, I want you in my life. I-I need you in my life."

"Cameron, I..." Kay was still unsure of what he meant, "Am... am I just another FBI agent to you?"

Cameron gave her a sweet smile, "No. You never were." Kay let out a slight laugh which made Cam's smile widen. Suddenly, their faces were so close that their lips were just inches apart, "Kay, I..."

Kay's expression softened, "Yes?"

"I..." Cameron lips hovered about an inch away from hers. He was nervous but after a few seconds, he softly pressed his lips against hers and he felt her grip his hand a little tighter. He pulled away after a mere moment, "N-no, we shouldn't... I'm sorry. I-I didn't ask. I just..." Cameron was at a loss for words. When he thought of the future, the only thing that was clear in his mind was that he wanted Kay to be a part of it, if she would let him.

"No, no, i-it's okay... I..." She softly cupped his bruised cheek and pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss. His hands moved to cup her neck as he adjusted the angle of their heads and deepened the kiss. Her hands moved down a tad as she gripped the fabric of his jacket. A few moments later, they pulled away, not having moved much they kept their foreheads pressed gently together as their eyes remained closed for a little while. "I want you in my life too. I just didn't think you meant... this way."

"Y-yeah. I didn't just... screw things up did I?"

Kay chuckled, "Far from it."

He smiled, making his dimples appear, "Good."

"Cameron?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to make me regret this are you?" She smirked playfully.

Cameron raised a playful eyebrow, "Well, I certainly don't plan to."

Kay smiled and intertwined their hands, "Let's get you home."She said, repeating herself.

Cameron smiled and squeezed her hand, "I'm already there. Thanks to you."Cameron didn't know what he did to deserve to have Kay in his life but damn, was he glad that she was.

 **...I know, I actually finished a new one-shot! I hoped you guys liked it! If you did, please let me know what you thought because I always love hearing your opinions!**

 **Twenty one-shots down!**

 **...More than twenty to go! ...Wish me luck!**


	21. Don't Go

**I may have two papers and a test this Friday but dammit, I have a public to answer to! Today's prompts are... "Do you wanna come upstairs/inside?" and "I can walk you home, if you'd like." This takes place a few months after Kay rescues Cam from prison... this is gonna be fun!**

It had been a long day for everyone. They had managed to wrap a case that had gotten on everyone's nerves and now they were all back in the archive having their usual wrap-up parties but they were all just... tired and sat around telling stories, "And that's why Jordan had to dye his hair bright pink for a week." Gunter laughed.

"How long did it take to get it out?" Mike asked.

"Too long!" Jordan exclaimed.

Kay laughed then she took a look at her watch, "It's getting kind of late. I should be heading out."

Cameron raised his eyebrows, "You sure?"

"Yeah."

Mike then spoke up, "Wait, Kay, didn't you ride with me on the way here?"

"It's fine, my place isn't far. I could use the fresh air." She said taking her coat and putting it on.

"I can walk you home, if you'd like." Cameron offered.

Kay smiled, "It's fine Cam. You don't have to."

Cameron shook his head, "Nah. Besides I could use some fresh air too."

"Then I wouldn't mind the company."

Cam smiled grabbing his coat, "Let's go." As the two of them headed out the door, "I'll see you guys later."

Once Kay and Cameron were out of the room and out of earshot, Jordan spoke up, "Who wants to bet he's not coming back until tomorrow?"

"I'll take that action." Gunter said.

Mike raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Do they always do this?"

Dina laughed, "Oh, _we_ always do this."

As Cameron and Kay walked through the streets, they were just having one of their gibberish-filled conversations, not really talking about anything important, just talking. They genuinely enjoyed each other's company. "So you're telling me that you'd rather wear a formal black suit everyday for the rest of your life than wear a clown suit for a day?" Cameron asked.

Kay laughed, "Yes. I would. Besides, a good suit can make anyone look good."

"Can't argue with that logic." They reached, Kay's building but neither of them wanted to say goodbye yet.

"Do you..." Kay started, "Do you wanna come inside?"

Cameron smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Kay Daniels, are you inviting me into your apartment?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes. For coffee... that is if you want."

Cameron smiled, "I would like a cup of coffee" They both went up to Kay's apartment and Cameron took a look around, "Nice place."

"Thanks." She took off her coat as Cam did the same and walked over to the kitchen, "Anything specific you want in your coffee?"

"Maybe some sugar if you have it." Cameron said as he walked over.

"Sure thing." She said as she waited for the coffee pot.

Cameron leaned on the kitchen island, "So, I gotta ask you something if it's okay."

"Yeah, of course."

"Why did you ever agree to help me in the first place?"

Kay raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean... I don't think I really made a good first impression."

Kay chuckled, "Well, you were a little cocky and very high and mighty."

Cameron rolled his eyes, "Please don't hold back your true feelings." He joked.

The coffee pot dinged and Kay took out two mugs, "But I soon realized that... not only did you mean well but... you were sincere about wanting to help. I don't know, I guess you made it easy to trust you." He handed him his coffee, "Which is why it hurt when I thought I couldn't."

"It hurt when you didn't." Cameron said, taking a sip of his coffee, "The last thing I wanted to do was betray your trust."

Kay gave a small smile, "It's a good thing you didn't." She said taking a sip of her own coffee. Cameron smiled as he looked at Kay. She always made him feel better. He couldn't really imagine his life without her now... she gave him hope. Kay gave him a curious look, "What?"

Cameron shook his head, "Nothing... I just..." He pursed his lips, he had to take a chance, "Would you ever consider going out with me?"

Kay choked on her coffee, "W-what?"

Cameron sighed, "Kay, I-I have feelings for you... that go beyond friendship a-and if you don't feel the same way, I totally understand but... I had to tell you." Cameron noticed Kay giving him a look that he didn't recognize, "Kay?"

"S-so..." Kay looked down to her mug, "So, I'm not just another FBI agent to you?"

Cameron couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "No, of course not. Why would you think that?" Kay just looked him in the eyes, "Johnny... what did he say to you?" Kay grimaced at the memory; it had always been in the back of her mind. Cameron gently took her mug from her and placed it on the island behind them, "Kay?"

"It's fine. I just..." She let out a chuckle.

"You just...?"

"I didn't think you felt that way." Kay smiled.

Cameron couldn't help but smile himself, "You're smiling..."

"I am." Kay said, placing hand on his arm, "Cam." Cameron looked at her hopefully, "I don't want to be just another FBI agent to you."

"You aren't, you never were."

"But..." Cameron held his breath as he waited for Kay to finish, "I-I don't want to be just a friend either."

Cameron let out one of his half-smiles, "You don't?" Kay shook her head giving him a tiny smile, "Y-you want to be more than friends?"

Kay gulped nervously but smiled, "Yes."

Cameron smiled ear to ear and before Kay could even react, he leaned in for a soft kiss. She gently gripped his upper arm and kissed him back. When he pulled away, he looked deep in her eyes and whispered, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "Longer than I've wanted to do this?" She grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him again. It took Cameron about 0.2 seconds to respond as his hands moved to cup her neck as they both stumbled past the kitchen island and over to Kay's couch. When they finally pulled away, they rested their foreheads against each other, unable to open their eyes for a few moments, "Cameron?"

"Hmm?" He managed to respond.

She sighed, "What are we doing?"

"I believe we were kissing." He joked.

"I'm serious..." She said removing his hands from her face and gripping them tightly, "What if... what if we screw this up? I-I don't want to lose you in my life."

He tightly gripped her hands, "I don't intend to lose you Kay. I'm in, for however long you'll have me." She finally opened her eyes and looked in his, "I can't promise you that it's going to be the smoothest ride but..." He took her hands and pulled them toward his chest, "I promise that I'm not going anywhere. I'm your guy."

Kay looked into his eyes and saw that he really meant what he was saying. She realized what time it was, "It's... getting late."

Cameron sighed, thinking that he had said something wrong, "I-I should probably get going..." He let go of her hands but was surprised when Kay took his face in her hands.

"What if..." She took a deep breath, "What if I don't want you to go?"

He gave a soft smile, "Then... I won't."

She smiled at him. She leaned in and kissed him as one her hands slid into his hair and his arms wrapped her waist as Cam furrowed his brow, deepening the kiss. They soon moved off of Kay's couch and into her bedroom where... well, they didn't get much sleep but the little sleep they did get was far better than they had both had in a long time.

 **One-shots will continue on and I will continue answering your asks, I just want to be able to give you guys the best stories I can. I hope you guys liked this one! Please let me know what you thought if you want.**


	22. Look At Me

**Linus! Where's the prompt hat!? [Linus hands me the prompt hat] Thank you Linus. Today's prompts are... "I'm not jealous, it's just... you're mine** **!" and** **22\. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice"** **...This should be interesting.**

"Cameron?" Kay called out. Cam had been ignoring her all day, since that other agent had started to help wrap up a case, what was his name? Tom? Bill? No, it started with a D... Darryl? It didn't matter. What did matter was that Cameron was hardly speaking to her, just quick little answers when she asked him questions and he wasn't like himself. She found a closed door in the archive and could tell he was in there, "Cameron?" She rolled her eyes when she heard a muffled voice say that there's no one in there, "Cameron, I know you're in there."

She heard a muffled voice say, "Come in."

She walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Cameron was lying down on one of the couches, holding a pillow over his face, "Cameron, what's going on? The case was a success; your deception went off without a hitch..." She walked over and sat on the couch across from him, "Did I... did I do something wrong? Is that why you're ignoring me?"

Cameron removed the pillow from his face, "I'm not ignoring you."

Kay raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? Is that why you leave the room when I enter? Why you won't talk to me? You've been acting like this since the other agent joined us on this case-"

"Oh you mean Derek?" He grumbled. Derek! That's what his name was! "The agent who wouldn't stop hitting on you?"

"Hitting on me?" Kay furrowed her brows, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on," He said, sitting up, "He was flirting with you all day!"

"Well, even _if_ he was, why would that-" Then it clicked in her mind, "Wait... are you... are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous, it's just... you're mine!" Cameron exclaimed before he realized what he was saying.

Kay straightened her back and scoffed, "I'm yours?"

He ran a hand through his light brown hair, "I-I didn't mean it like that." He sighed, "Okay, I might be jealous..." Kay wanted to say something but let Cameron continue, "I wish I wasn't because, I don't have reason to be, you know?"

Kay let out a chuckle, "Not really."

Cameron lifted his head to meet her eyes. She didn't look angry or even upset, she just looked confused, "Kay, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore. It's just... I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice." Kay's cheeks turned a little pink when he said that, "I just kind of thought that... it doesn't matter what I thought, I'm stupid."

"Cam..."

"Kay, what are we?" He asked.

She thought for a moment, "I like to think we're close." She smiled, "You make me laugh. I consider you my friend."

"Your friend..." Cameron let out a chuckle as he got up from his seat, "Come on, let's go find the others."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "Cameron, wait." He didn't listen and started to walked away, she grabbed his wrist, "Cameron, look at me!" Cameron stopped dead in his tracks and looked her in the eyes, "What am I to you?"

Cameron didn't say anything for a moment. Instead, he took her hand in his and looked down to their intertwined hands for a few minutes. He cleared his throat, "You're Kay. You're my friend... you make me laugh too and..."

"And?" She asked, a little hopefully.

"And I want you in my life." Cameron noticed that Kay deflated a little but quickly recovered. He squeezed her hand, "Kay?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you... would you want to go out with me?" He nervously asked.

"Like a... like a date?"

Cameron shook his head slightly and smiled, "Not like a date. A date." When Kay stared at him with a blank expression, he cleared his throat again, "U-unless of course, you don't want to. In which case, forget I even said anythi-hmf!" He was cut off by Kay grabbing his face in her hands and pulling him in for a kiss. It took only a millisecond before he responded to kiss. He was quick to wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss to which Kay responded to with glee, moving her arms to wrap around his neck.

After a few moments, Kay pulled away and rested her forehead against his with her eyes closed as Cameron did the same, "Cameron..."

Cam chuckled, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes you idiot, I want to go out with you."

Cameron grinned and pulled her in for another kiss, "I'm sorry for getting jealous and acting stupid." He murmured against her lips.

She smiled into the kiss before pulling back, "You had no reason to be. Trust me... for some reason; you're the only one I'm interested in." She joked.

"Hey, come on, I have feelings you know."

She grinned, "That's what makes this so fun."

"You hurt me Kay Daniels." He pouted.

She leaned in placed a quick kiss on his cheek, "Feel better?" He smirked. "What's with the face?" She asked as she squinted her eyes. He didn't respond, instead he grinned like the Cheshire Cat, revealing his dimples. He picked her up fireman style. Kay shrieked but could help but laugh, "Cameron, what are you doing?"

"It's called payback!" He exclaimed laughing as he started running taking them back to where their friends were. Dating Cameron Black was not going to be easy for Kay Daniels but it would so going to be worth it.

 **What's this? A new one-shot? An actual new one-shot? Am I writing again? Well, I was always writing, it's just taking a little while longer now. I'm trying to get through your requests guys, I hope it was worth the wait.**


	23. Timing's A Bitch

**LINUS! Just because I've slacked off on the one-shots these past few months doesn't mean that you should. Where is the prompt hat? 48. Fake Dating + 60. Poorly Timed Confession... this ballot looks months old... I guess I should use it then... wait... LINUS, THERE'S OVER 80 OF THESE PROMPTS IN THE HAT! AND THEY'RE NOT ALL LABELED!**

 **Attention: While your writer tries to sort out all the prompts she promised to do, here's one that has been long time requested.**

Going undercover. It had not been Cameron's nor Kay's first idea to solve this case but nothing else seemed to work. These high-society types weren't willing to talk to the police and they found someone like Cameron to be beneath them to even give their time of day. So Cameron and Kay decided to go undercover as a rich young couple who had just come into some money thanks to the unknown inheritance their "families" had given them. It was a good cover story; they could have a bit of fun with it. Unfortunately, going undercover wasn't as fun as Cameron thought it would have been... rich people are boring.

He looked over to Kay who had a tiresome expression on her face, "Anything yet?"

"Nope." She responded fiddling with the jewel incrusted necklace she was wearing, "But sometimes the best clues can be hidden in plain sight."

"Like a good illusion." He smiled.

She smiled back, "Exactly." Cameron got up from his seat and held out his hand. "Cameron, what are you doing?"

He shrugged, "I think we're drawing suspicion by not having danced at all so far. This is for the good of the case." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes but took his hand. They started to dance to the music as the tempo began to speed up. He took her hand and twirled her before bringing her back. They danced in very close proximity, their hands tightly woven together, her hand resting on the back of his neck and his arm wrapped around her waist. For a few more minutes, they continued to just step and spin to music until Cameron got an idea. His arm moved from her waist to her back and he dipped her, causing Kay to let out a laugh in surprise.

When he pulled her back up, he did it a little too quickly and their faces met just an inch apart. They smiled at each other. "You're a good dancer." Cameron breathed.

"Not too bad yourself." Kay replied breathlessly. This closeness... it was nice. But it was making her lose focus. She quickly tore her gaze away and motioned to the couple in the corner as the music slowed down. Those two definitely were _not_ in the corner trying to get it on. "Cameron," She whispered, "Slowly turn me around and take a look at the back corner there, past the bar."

Cameron did as she said and saw that Phillip Brokeman talking with that woman, what was her name? Something with an 'H'... Holly? Hannah? Harriet? All Cameron knew was that she certainly wasn't his wife. "Well, there it is. That's what was hiding in plain sight."

"I don't think they're having an affair Cam."

"No, look at what she's giving him." Kay squinted her eyes and noticed the young woman giving the older man a role of hundreds, "Little peculiar, isn't it?"

"Peculiar?"

"What can I say? I like big words." They then saw the two people slink away to the staircase leading to the roof. Kay mentioned with her head for her and Cam to follow them.

However things didn't go as planned.

When they got to the roof, they were greeted by guns pointed at them. "I wouldn't take another step you two." Brokeman all but snarled. "I don't know why you've been following us around but it ends now. You either leave and forget you say anything or..." Two of his henchmen walked over the agent and illusionist, "We're going to have two unexplained rooftop jumpers."

What Brokeman didn't account for was Kay and Cameron being well skilled in defending themselves. He had to take matters into his own hands. He took a crowbar and hit Kay's leg with it, causing her to lose her balance. He seized the moment to grab the dishevelled agent and make an example of her.

"Kay!" Cameron yelled out as he saw her being tossed over the side of the roof by that insane man. He suddenly felt all reason leave his body. He was seething. He just didn't think about it. He punched the larger man right in the jaw, somehow hitting him hard enough to knock him out. He ran over to the ledge where upon looking over the edge, he felt a sudden rush of relief followed by panic. "Kay!" She was alive. She was alive but her fingers were slipping. Cameron was quick to reach for her, "Kay, grab my hand!" He gripped her wrist and he held out his other hand to her.

"Cameron, I'm okay-"

"Like hell you are!" He exclaimed, "Just grab my hand!" She let out a huff as she grabbed his hand just as her foot slipped off of the tiny ledge of brick she had been keeping balance on. "No!" Cameron shouted as he somehow managed to pull her up and into his arms within seconds. Before Kay could even resister what had happened. Cameron didn't even realize he had hit his head on the cold hard ground.

Kay's heart was racing. Not just because she had almost fallen to what could have most likely been her death but because Cameron's arms were wrapped so tightly around her. She could feel him give out what seems to be a breath of relief. "Cameron?"

She heard him whisper, "Oh thank God..."

They slowly sat up and Kay noticed the unconscious man who had tried to throw her off the building, "You knocked him out?"

"I guess I did." He replied, his arms still loosely around her.

Her eye suddenly went to his forehead. It had been scraped when his head hit the ground. "You're hurt..." She raised her hand and lightly touched the injury with her finger. Cameron winced slightly.

"I'll be fine." He replied. She lowered her hand, only slightly as it rested on his shoulder.

She opened her mouth as if to say something but thought better of it so she said something else, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking-"

"No, you weren't!" Cameron took a deep breath. He wasn't angry. He just got scared, "I'm sorry. I know that your job is important to you and I _know_ that you are the best at what you do but..." He gently took her face in his shaking hands, "Sometimes I just wish you weren't because then I wouldn't be so scared..."

Kay slightly raised her eyebrows, "Cameron, I can't change who I am."

"I'm not asking you to... you just scared me."

"But you said I'm scary all the time." She smirked lightly.

Cameron's mouth formed a tiny smile, "I-" Brokeman groaned as he was starting to come to, "I think we should make an example of him."

"We should." Kay nodded as she pulled out a pair of cuffs.

Cameron gave her an amused look, "Where were you hiding _those_?"

"Somewhere." She smirked. "Sometimes the obvious hides in plain sight."

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

A few hours later, they were back at work, both thankful to be out of those stuffy clothes. As Kay and Cameron walked into Kay's office, Cameron closed the door behind him. "So that went well."

Kay smiled as she put down the paperwork, "Looks like it."

"You think the arrest will stick?"

"Given that there's video evidence of him throwing me off the roof, I do believe a jury would have no problem believing he had something to do with Albert Prescott's death." Kay smirked.

"And Holly?"

"I think you mean Heather." Cameron let out a chuckle and nodded, "Given that she didn't actually kill anyone and the fact that her family is loaded... she's probably not going to get more than a slap on the wrist." She then noticed that Cameron's face fell a little, "Cameron?" He didn't say anything. He just looked at her, "Hey, what wrong?"

"It's nothing, really." He tried to brush off. "How's the leg?"

"It's getting better." Kay shook her head, "Something's up."

"It's... it's not a good time."

There was silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Cameron was turned around and was about to walk out the door when Kay spoke up, "Is it ever going to be a good time?"

He let go of the door handle and looked to her, "What?"

Kay fidgeted slightly where she stood, "I said... is it ever going to be a good time? Cameron, if there's something you want to tell me then tell me."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you want to tell me?" Kay looked to her desk, suddenly very interesting in the stapler. "Kay?" He walked over where he stood on the other side of her desk, "I won't push you but..."

"Cameron, what are we?" She finally blurted out.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean... are we just... partners? Friends?"

He let out a nervous chuckle, "Well, I'd say that we're both."

"And that's all we are?" She gave him a curious look, one he hadn't seen before. He would be lying if he said that that's all he thought of her. But he couldn't tell her that. He loved spending time with her, working cases with her, joking with her, making her laugh. He didn't want to jeopardize it by admitting he felt something for her beyond friendship. He didn't want lose what he had with her. Even if it meant eventually seeing her with someone else. When he didn't say anything, she gave a tiny chuckle, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She then muttered, "I should have learned the first time."

That's when Cameron did a double take, "Wait. What do you mean?"

"It's nothing Cameron." She gave him a small smile, "You should head home. It's been a long day."

Cameron looked to the door and then back at Kay, "You know what? I do have something to tell you." Kay raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you know why I got so scared tonight?" Before Kay could respond, he continued, "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you, okay?"

Kay looked him in the eyes, "I-I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well I do." He walked around her desk so he could properly face her, "Kay, if you'll let me... I'd love to take you out."

Kay started to grin, "Like a date?"

Cameron's grin seemed to mirror hers, "Not like a date, a date."

Kay gently lifted her hand to cup his cheek and stroke it with her thumb, "How's your head?"

Cameron furrowed his brows, "Uh, a little better but-" He was cut off by Kay placing a kiss on his cheek, "Wait, what are you-"

"I'd love to."

His grin grew wider, "You would?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Before he even realized what he was doing, Cameron cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers. Kay's arms wrapped around his waist, under his jacket as she tilted to her head allow Cameron to deepen the kiss. He pulled back for a moment, "Wait, what did you mean before when you said you should have learned-"

"Cam, don't get in your own way."She grinned.

He chuckled, "You're right." He leaned in and kissed her again. Having their first kiss in Kay's office right after a case might have been poorly timed but hey, timing's a bitch.

 **I'm back people! I know it has been a long while since I've written a one shot but I realized something very important... I have a lot of requests to get to because I made a promise and I don't want you guys to go all Jonathan Black on me so... they will get done... eventually. XD**


End file.
